The Vague Heart
by Rina Apple
Summary: Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ket
1. Chapter 1

PART 1 : FIRST MEET

Sakura memandang gelasnya yang kosong. Dengan malas, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang gelas kosong dan memanggil bartender di depannya. " berikan aku satu gelas lagi Sai"

Sang bartender yang bernama Sai hanya mengulas senyumnya ketika mendengar permintaan Sakura. Ini sudah botol ke lima. " kau sudah mabuk berat nona, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat"

"ck! Aku datang kesini untuk minum, bukan mendengar nasehatmu, sai! Cepat berikan aku satu gelas lagi!" bentak sakura

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menuangkan wine ke gelas sakura. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan nona besar seperti sakura. Sai tahu siapa sakura, putri tunggal dari pemilik Haruno Corp, sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang medis. Dari rumahsakit, obat-obatan, hingga peralatan rumah sakit.

"kalau kau punya masalah, sebaiknya jangan datang kesini, sakura. Disini tidak aman untuk wanita mabuk sepertimu"sai menatap Sakura. Wajah yang cantik dengan kulit yang putih halus , sepasang mata hijaunya, rambutnya yang tampak seperti helaian bunga sakura, serta tubuh indah sakura yang diidamkan oleh wanita di luar sana, oh, dan jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang seksi, para pria pasti akan menginginkan sakura di ranjang mereka.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "aku tau"

Setelah menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan agak sempoyongan ia berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Dengan mata yang hampir terpejam, ia mencari mobilnya yang berbaur dengan mobil lain. "ck! Kenapa banyak sekali mobil disini!" umpat sakura

Sakura agak limbung ketika mendekati sebuah mobil hitam. Ia tidak terlalu tahu apakah mobil ini miliknya apa bukan, ia membutuhkan tempat sandaran sekarang. Sepertinya ia minum terlalu banyak. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau hal ini pasti terjadi. Perjodohan. Ya, sakura menghabiskan malamnya disini karena mendengar perjodohan itu. Dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang belum ia kenal. Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat itu. Selama ini ia sudah menjadi nona seperti yang mereka inginkan, dan sekarang perjodohan ini. Ya tuhan! Apakah hidupnya akan terus seperti keinginan mereka?.Sakura terduduk disisi mobil. matanya berkunang-kunang. Perlahan sakura menutup matanya.

Sasuke bergegas menuju mobilnya. Ini hampir pagi dan ia membutuhkan waktu istirahat sekarang. Disetiap langkahnya, sasuke tak berhenti mengumpat tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di bar ini, dan gara-gara ulah Naruto yang kekanakkan ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya disini dan menghabiskan hampir seluruh malamnya untuk mendengarkan ocehan naruto yang tampak tak pernah habis. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat ada seorang perempuan terduduk disisi mobilnya. Rambut panjang perempuan itu, menjuntai di kedua sisi wajahnya, sehingga sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu.

"hei bangun!" sasuke menggungcang-guncang pundak perempuan itu. Bebebrapa saat kemudian wanita itu membuka matanya dan menampakkan mata emeraldnya yang sayu.

"pergi dari mobilku" ujar sasuke angkuh

perempun itu bangun, tampak mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. "ma,, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tidur disini"

"hn. Cepatlah menyingkir"

Sasuke melihat pundak perempuan itu yang tampak mulai menjauh. Namun, baru beberapa langkah perempuan itu berjalan, tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu ambruk di depannya.

BRUKKK

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dengan tenang, ia menghmpiri permpuan itu." Hei bangun! Jangan berpura-pura pingsan disini!"seru sasuke sambil menghentakkan pundak perempuan itu. Tidak ada respon. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada orang yang dapat dimintai bantuan. Hn, tapi ini bukan urusannya. Sasuke pun melepaskan pundak perempuan itu dan berdiri. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan kembali melihat perempuan sudah pukul 3 pagi, tidak ada seoarangpun disini, dan perempuan itu terbaring di depannya.

Dengan langkah yang berat sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati, sasuke mengangkat wanita itu menuju mobilnya. Ya, setidaknya ia bukan bajingan yang akan membiarkan seorang perempuan terkapar di depannya. Namun, ketika hampir sampai di mobilnya, perempuan itu menggeliat tampak akan bangun, dan selanjut nya yang terjadi….

Hoeeekkk! Hoeekkk!

Perempuan itu muntah di baju nya!

Ow shiitt!Sepertinya malam ini sasuke tidak akan menghentikan umpatannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika ada sinar matahari yang menerpa matanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, unutuk menghalangi sinar itu mengenai matanya. Jam berapa sekarang? Sepertinya tadi malam ia mabuk. Sakura mendecih ketika mengingat alasannya mabuk tadi malam. Perjodohan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan kedua orang tuanya? Sakura benar-benar kesal ketika mereka tidak mau membatalkan perjodohan itu, meski sakura sudah memohon.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Seharusnya di depannya ada lukisan bunga sakura, dan tembok nya berwarna peach. Tunggu! Kenapa selimutnya berwarna puti? Bukannkah selimutnya berwarna merah muda? Dan ranjang ini! Ya tuhn! Ini bukan miliknya! Sakura mulai panik, bayangan-bayangan negative pun memenuhi kepalanya.

"kau sudah bangun"

Sakura terpaku mendengar suara baritone itu. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat objek itu! Ya tuhan! Sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya adalah seorang malaikat. Kulit putihnya, matanya yang tajam seperti elang, rambut ravennya yang seksi, serat jangn lewatkan tubuh proposial itu. Bahkan sakura dapat melihat six-pack yang tercetak meski lelaki itu memakai kaos biasa. Hanya saja, arut wajah lelaki itu yang tampak dingin. Datar, dan tanpa emosi.

"bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"turunlah ke bawah. Aku akan menjelaskannya"

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah lelaku itu. Sepertinya ini sebuah apartement mewah. Setiap ruangan di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih. Khas selera lelaki.

"tadi malam kau mabuk dan pingsan didepanku. karena aku tidak tahu identitasmu, aku membawamu ke apartemenku" ujar lelaki itu datar

"apakah,,, emm… apakah,, ada sesuatu hal yang terjdi selama aku pingsan? Em,, misalnya…"

"aku memperkosamu? Begitu?" lelaki itu memotong ucapan sakura. "dengar, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, lagupula, aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang jalang"

"apa?" pekiki sakura tidak percaya. Jadi, lelaki ini mengira dirinya daalah seorang jalang? Bagaimana bisa? Tidakkah lelaki ini tau siapa dia sebenarnya?

"ada yang salah?"

"eh.. tidak" sakura berusaha meredam emosinya. Biar. Biar saja lelaki ini mengira dirinya seorang siapa sebenranya dirinya tidak akan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

"ini, segeralah keluar dari apartemenku" pria itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. "ah ya, dan pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana" lanjut lelaki itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"em, aku,,, tidak bisa…"

"apakah 5 juta cukup?" lanjut pria itu kembali menyodorkan uangnya kepada sakura

Sakura memaki dalam no! uang 5 juta hanya cukup untuk perawatan kukunya satu kali di salon langganannya.

"tidak,, aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan" sakura tidak tau kenapa ia mengatakan ini. " aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat tinggalku semula, aku di kejar para rentenir hutang, dan aku juga telah membuat masalah dengan pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa menerima uangmu, tapi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan"

Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. " tapi aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk sesseorang seperti dirimu"

Sakura menenangkan hatinya mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. Tenang sakura… tenang…

"aku bisa membersihkan apartemenmu, aku bisa memasak, akau bisa mencuci, aku bisa,,,"

"aku tidak membutuhkannya"

"aku mohon! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi…." Sakura benar-benar tidak tau apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Memohon untuk menjadi pembantu? Heell nooo! Lelaki itu tampak berfikir, beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata,"apa kau bisa mengurus anak kecil?"  
"eh? Apa?

"apa kau bisa mengurus anak kecil?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya.

"tentu saja! Tentusaja aku bisa!" jawab sakura tegas

"baiklah. Kau boleh bekerja disini. Tugasmu seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku akan pergi, siang nanti aku akan pulang , dan apartemen ini harus bersih. Dan siapkan makan siang juga"

"baik!" jawab sakura dengan tersenyum

"buatlah dirimu berguna disini, jangan sampai aku menyesal telah mempekerjakanmu" ucap lelaki itu sambil lalu.

Mendengar itu , suasana hati sakura yang membaik jadi kembali buruk lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu sangat dingin? Oh ya, sakura mencabut pendapatnya bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang malaikat. Dia bukan malaikat, tapi iblis yang ada pada tubuh malaikat! Sakura mengedrkan pandangan ke penjuru runagan. Haaahhh,,,, waktunya berperang! Shanaroooooo!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **Part II : New life**

 **Sasuke POV**

Setelah aku menuntaskan masalah dengan perempuan itu, aku bergegas ke rumah sangat merindukannya, putri kecilku yang manis. beberapa hari ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san memonopoli Sarada, hingga di apartemen aku sangat kesepian dan memilih menghabiskan malamku di Bar. Kubelokkan mobil ku menuju halaman rumah orangtuaku, kubuka pintu dan kulangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang makan, tampak putriku sedang duduk menunggu sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Kaa-san.

"pagi sayang" ucapku mengecup pipi Sarada secara tiba-tiba. Ia tampak terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya langsung ceria dan tersenyum padaku.

"pagi Papa" Sarada balas mencium pipiku. "apakah Papa hari ini menjemput Sarada pulang?"

Aku tersenyum, "tentu saja Sayang, hari ini Papa juga akan mengajak Sarada pergi ke suatu tempat"

"kemana ?"

"rahasia" jawabku sambil kuhempaskan tubuhku di kursi samping Sarada yang tampak mengunyah sandwichnya. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke arah depan. Tou-san sedang membaca Koran pagi nya, Kaa-san yang sedang membuat sarapan, oh, ini masih kurang, dimana baka Aniki ku?

"kaa-san, aku tidak melihat Aniki"

Kaa-san berbalik dan memandangku, "Itachi sedang berlibur Sasuke, dia bilang untuk merayakan bulan madunya yang kedua"

"bulan madu kedua, he?" aku terkekeh mendengar. Yang benar saja, Aniki dan istrinya bukan pengantin baru lagi, jadi untuk apa bulan madu lagi?

"terkadang itu perlu, seharusnya kau meniru kakakmu. Carilah pasangan dan berikan Sarada seorang Ibu"

"Kaa-san,,,,," Lirihku melirik Sarada

"Ada yang salah?" Kaa-san menaikkan alisnya. "lagi pula, bulan madu bukan hanya untuk pasangan muda saja, jadi tidak ada salahnya dengan bulan madu kedua. Kalau ada kesempatan, kaa-san juga ingin bulan madu lagi, bukan begitu, Fugaku?" Ucap Kaa-san melirik Tou-san yang masih fokus dengan korannya.

Kutahan tawaku melihat kerlingan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang menjadi salah tingkah. Begitulah mereka, Kaa-san yang lembut dan Tou-san yang dingin.

"ehm,, Kaa-san, Tou-San, aku akan menjemput Sarada" kualihkan pandangan ke gadis kecilku, " Sarada, ayo kita pulang"

Sarada mengangguk dan membenahi dirinya. Ia tampak manis hari ini, oh tidak, bukan hari ini saja, Putri ku memang manis disetiap waktu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sarada menuju ke arah Kaa-san dan Tou-san, lalu mencium pipi mereka. "Sarada pulang dulu, Jii-san"

"iya Sayang. Ingat ya, jangan sampai telat makan, jaga kesehatan, dan jangan lupa untuk sering kerumah jii-san" ucap Kaa-san yang tampak tidak rela melepas Sarada pergi.

Sarada mengangguk. "jaa ne, " kugenggam tangan Sarada lalu kami berdua melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

ΩΩΩ

 **SAKURA POV**

Setelah lelaki itu pergi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah menyentuh pekerjaan rumah sedikitpun! Bagaimana bisa dengan yakinnya aku menawarkan jadi pembantu? Sekali lagi aku bingung dengan diriku. Tasku sepertinya tertinggal di bar, dompet, uang, handphone, kartu identitas, semmuanya tertinggal. Untuk bagian itu, aku sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, orang suruhan ayahku tidak akan menemukanku. Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, setidaknya terperangkap disini lebih baik daripada menghadapi kedua orangtuaku.

Kuikat rambut panjangku dan kusisingkan lengan bajuku. Oh, aku lupa. Aku masih mengenakan dress malamku yang berwarna tosca selutut dan tanpa lengan. Aku segera melakukan pekerjaanku. Menyapu lantai, mengepel, mencuci dan membersihkan perabotan yang ada. Sepertinya lelaki itu termasuk lelaki yang perfeksionis, semua barangnya tertata rapi, dan rumahnya tidak terlalu kotor.

Setelah itu, aku membuka lemari es. Bukankah lelaki itu menyuruhku memasak? Oh, jangan remehkan aku soal itu, meski aku seorang putri yang kaya raya, namun aku mahir dalm hal memasak. Senyumku yang semula merekah, mengingat kemahiranku memasak, langsung luntur melihat apa yang ada di dalam lemari ea. Tidak ada bahan makanan yang berarti, dan banyak sekali tomat disini. Ya Tuhan, masakan apa yang bisa kubuat jika bahannya saja terbatas seperti ini, dan hanya tomat? Kugelengkan kepalaku dan mulai memasak dengan bahan seadanya. Sup tomat sepertinya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Ketika aku sedang menyiapkan sup tomatku di meja makan, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mungkin saja lelaki itu sudah pulang. Kuputar tubuhku, dan aku langsung terhenyak melihat pemandangan di depanku. Lelaki itu sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil dipunggungnya, dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum lembut. Aku terus memandanginya, tanpa menyadari jika lelaki dan gadis kecil tiu balik memandangku.

"apa lihat-lihat" aku yang semula terpana langsung menekuk wajahku begitu mendengar suara laki-laki itu menyapaku dingin.

"siapa?" tanyaku menunjuk gadis kecil yang telah diturunkan oleh lelaki itu.

"ini anakku, Uchiha Sarada. Selain menjadi pembantu kau juga menjadi pengasuhnya" jelas lelaki itu

"anak mu?" oh, aku masih tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan ini. Lelaki ini masih muda, bahkan aku yakin umurnya mungkin hanya terpaut sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun dariku, dan sekarang dia bilang gadis kecil ini adalah anaknya?

"ada masalah?" lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"eh,,, tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kau punya seorang putri" jawabku kikuk. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada gadis kecil ini. "ne, Sarada, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu. Panggil saja aku Bibi Sakura"

"hai" sepertinya Sarada memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya. Minim emosi. Tanpa berkata sepatah apapun, Sarada berjalan menuju meja makan. Mata onixnya menjelajahi meja makan. Oh yeah, semoga saja dia menyukai sup tomat, jangan salahkan aku yang hanya membuat masakan tiu, salahkan lelaki ini yang tek memberi stok persediaan makanan di lemasi es nya.

"kau membuat makanan?" Tanya lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah ya. Aku hanya menemukan tomat di lemari es mu, jadi aku membuat sup tomat. Seharusnya kau mengisi lemari es mu dengan banyak bahan makanan, bukannya makanan siap saji seperti itu. Itu kurang sehat untuk dirimu dan Sarada "

"aku tau" lelaki itu berjalan menyusul Sarada ke meja makan. " aku harap makanan ini tidak membunuhku"

"kau tidak akan menyesal memakannya, Tuan,,,," aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku baru menyadarinya. Lelaki ini, lelaki yang telah membawaku ke apartemennya, menjadikanku pembantu dan pengasuh anaknya, dan aku tidak mengetahui namanya? Ya Tuhan,,,,,,

"kau belum memberitahu namamu. Bukankah kita harus berkenalan secara formal? Sekarang, aku pekerjamu, kan?"

Lelaki itu menatapku datar. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

"kau tidak ingin tahu namaku?" aku tidak percaya ini. Aku sudah dengan sopan menanyakan namanya, dan lelaki ini tidak membalas menanyakan namaku? Oh my,,,,, sedingin apa lelaki ini? Selama ini tidak ada lelaki yang mengacuhkanku seperti ini, setiap lelaki yang baru bertemu denganku, pasti akan tertarik denganku dan mereka akan berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku. Tapi, lelaki ini?

"Sakura. Kau mengatakan namamu Sakura, ketika kau berkenalan dengan Sarada tadi" suara lelaki itu masih datar

Ah ya, aku ingat itu. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin Sasuke sedikit menunjukkan minatnya padaku. Ohh, hell! Pemikiran apa ini? Bagaimana aku bisa mengharapkannya tertarik padaku? Dia sudah punya anak! Apa yang akan diaktakan istri Sasuke jika tahu aku tertarik pada suaminya? Kurasa aku butuh sedikit istirahat.

"ini enak" itu suara Sarada. Aku segera menghampiri Sarada dan memberikan senyumku padanya.

"benarkah?" Sarada mengangguk. " apakah lebih enak dari masakan ibu mu?" tiba-tiba saja wajah Sarada menjadi muram. Tatapan onixnya yang semula datar, kini menggelap. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa telah berbuat hal yang salah. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Oh, ayolah, apanya yang salah? Aku hanya menanyakan hal candaan khas anak kecil. aku tidak salah, kan?

"aku ke kamar dulu" sarada mendorong piringnya yang telah kosong dan beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sara,,,,"

"ehm. Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu Sarada dulu" suara berat Sasuke menyelaku. " dia butuh waktu"

"apakah aku berbuat kesalahan?" aku masih saja tidak mengerti.

"hn. Aku mau ke kamar juga" sasuke pun beranjak ke kamanya.

Sekarang tinggalah aku disini. Ada yang salah disini. Ada yang salah dengan keluarga ini. Mereka terlalu tenang dan tanpa emosi. Kalau Sasuke aku tidak peduli. Tapi, Sarada? Dia masih kecil, seharusnya ia menjadi anak yang ceria dan penuh senyum. Dia seperti dewasa sebelum waktunya. Seharusnya, dia,,,,, oh God! Kenapa aku begitu peduli dengan mereka?

ΩΩΩ

Akhirnyaaa,,,,, bisa update juga! Makasih semuanya yang udah review! Saran kalian sangat membantu!

Chapter 2 ini, aku udah berusaha membenahi penulisanku yang ancur badai di chapter 1 kemarin. Semoga, semuanya makin suka ma fanfic abal-abal ini.

Sekali lagi makasih udah mampir,,,,,,,,

TTD : Rina Apple.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART lll : Abaut Sarada**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku tidak bisa tenang. Entah sudah berapa kali aku bolak-balik sambil menggigiti ujung jari tanganku. Oh, jangan anggap ini aneh,ini adalah kebiasaanku ketika aku sedang gelisah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah sedih Sarada tadi. Ia terlihat terluka ketika aku menyinggung tentang ibunya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya? Apakah aku telah menyakitinya? Atau,,,, ah, aku makin tidak bisa tenang. Aku mencoba merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa dan memejamkan mataku. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Beberapa saat setelah aku memejamkan mataku, aku membukanya kembali. Oh my,,,, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kegelisahanku, dan oh, aku benar-benar benci dengan gaunku sekarang. Ini benar-benar sudah kotor dan sangat menggangguku.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara baritone itu lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan langsung menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah khas lelaki bangun tidur. Liar dan seksi. Oh tidak, pemikiran apa lagi ini? Liar? Seksi? Jangan bercanda! Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pemikiran bodoh itu dari kepalaku.

"aku bertanya padamu"

Suara itu kembali menyadarkanku. "eh.. em,,, aku merasa gelisah" jawabku kikuk

"kenapa?"

"apakah Sarada baik-baik saja? Ia tampak sedih tadi" sial. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kikuk ku.

"dia hanya lelah" Sasuke merogoh dompet dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ATM unlimited nya. "gunakan ini, dan belanjalah apapun yang kau butuhkan untuk mengurus apartemen ini. Kau juga boleh membeli barang kebutuhan pribadimu"

"tapi, aku tidak tahu mall di dekat sini, bahkan aku belum tau daerah ini" jawabku polos memandangi ATM itu yang kini tengah berada di tanganku.

"satu blok dari apartemen ini ada pusat perbelanjaan, kau dapat berbelanja disana"

"dengan baju kotor dan penuh keringat ini?" aku melihat gaunku sendiri. Ini benar-benar buruk. Aku tidak akan mau keluar dari apartemen dengan penampilan ini.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali dan membawa sebuah kaos dan celana training. Sepertinya itu milik Sasuke.

"sementara pakai ini dulu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kaos dan celana itu.

"kau yakin?" aku tidak percaya ini. " maksudku ini,,, terlihat,,,,," _menyedihkan_ lanjutku dalam hati

"aku tidak tau apa yang biasanya kau pakai ketika kau bekerja atau bersantai, tapi hanya itu yang dapat aku tawarkan " Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang menyodorkan kaos dan celana itu.

"aku mau!" seruku cepat menyambil kaos dan celana itu. Aku mengerti apa yang tersirat dari perkatannnya tadi. Dia mengira aku seorang jalang. Dan dia menyindir cara berpakaianku. Menyebalkan.

"apakah kau akan benar-benar membiarkan aku pergi sendiri?" aku kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Dari awal ini memang sesuatu yang salah. Aku tidak pernah pergi ke Mall untuk membeli barang kebutuhan rumah, yang kulakukan hanya lah shopping.

"apa ada masalah lagi?" sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memandangku.

"kau tega? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan daerah ini" aku masih bersikeras agar Sasuke ikut. Aku tidak suka berkeliaran di tempat asing seorang diri apalagi dengan penampilanku yang sekarang ini.

"aku masih ada pekerjaan" sahut Sasuke datar.

"aku ingin ikut" aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Sarada sudah bediri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"benarkah?" tanyaku antusias. oh ini dia malaikat penyelamatku, dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya, Sarada tampak sangat manis, sorot matanya sudah kembali datar seperti awal aku melihatnya tadi.

"tidak sayang. Kau sebaiknya istirahat" Sasuke berjalan menuju Sarada dan berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu.

Sarada tampak cemberut. "aku ingin beli Es krim Papa, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sedikit"

"tapi,,,"

"oh ayolah Sasuke, Sarada ingin ikut, kenapa kau melarangnya? Ada aku yang akan menjaganya" aku memotong perkataan Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu kembali melarang Sarada. "Kau bisa percaya padaku" ucapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"ayolah Papa…" Sarada ikut membujuk Sasuke, mata hitamnya memandang sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Sepertinya Sasuke terpengaruh oleh tatapan Sarada.

"baiklah, Papa ijinkan kau untuk ikut" mendengar itu Sarada tersenyum lebar " dan kau!' sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya padaku

"I,,,iya" oh sial. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini?

"jaga Sarada dengan baik" mata tajamnya tetap memandangku

"tentu" aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Dasar perasaan sialan! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? "aku,,, akan bersiap-siap dulu"

ΩΩΩ

Aku berjalan bersama Sarada sambil mendorong troli belanjaan menuju bagian sayuran. Aku menahan keinginanku untuk mengganti kaos sialan ini dengan baju yang lebih layak yang baru saja kubeli bersama Sarada. Ketika sampai di bagian sayuran, aku membeli beberapa sayuran, Sarada ikut memilih dan ia memasukkan banyak tomat ke dalam troli. Apakah keluarga ini pecinta tomat? Bahkan, di lemari pendingin tadi masih banyak tomat yang tersisa.

"kau yakin dengan semua tomat ini?"

Sarada menganguk. "papa sangat suka tomat" Sarada kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih beberapa sayuran.

"apakah kau juga sangat suka dengan tomat?" aku kembali bertanya. Mataku melirik tubuh kecil Sarada, wajahnya yang putih halus, matanya yang hitam. Benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Sarada gadis yang manis, namun entah mengapa saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh. ia tampak meyimpan misteri dalam tatapan mata kelamnya.

"aku juga suka tomat, tapi aku lebih suka makanan manis" ucap Sarada membuyarkan lamunanku.

"benarkah? Bagaimana dengan dango? Kau suka?" tayaku riang. Sepertinya Sarada tidak sedingin yang aku pikirkan, ia gadis manis, apalagi ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Itu menyenangkan

"aku suka. Apakah nanti kita akan membelinya?" Sarada kembali bertanya dengan antusias. matanya yang terbingkai kacamata tampak berbinar.

"tentu saja " aku kembali mendorong troli dan menuju kebagian buah. "apakah kau sering berbelanja? Kau tampak terbiasa dengan ini"

"hn. Aku dan Papa selalu berbelanja bersama" Jawab Sarada sambil memilih beberapa buah apel.

"ibu mu? Kau tidak berbelanja dengan ibumu? Bukankah hal seperti ini seharusnya dilakukan dengan seorang ibu? Dulu sewaktu kecil aku juga sering,,,,"

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika melihat tangan Sarada tampak bergetar dan menjatuhkan buah apel yang tengah ia pegang. Apakah ada yang salah? "Sarada? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku berjalan mendekati Sarada dan mengambil buah yang Sarada jatuhkan. Sarada masih diam. Namun, aku lihat bahunya bergetar. Ya tuhan! Ada apa dengan Sarada?

"aku,,, tidak apa-apa" Aku mendengarnya. Suara Sarada terdengar seperti sebuah isakan. "aku ingin pulang" Sarada membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah disini. dari awal aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh ketika aku meyinggung tentang ibu Sarada. Aku mengejar Sarada dan memegang tangannya, kubalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadapku. Aku melihatnya. Air mata Sarada mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus.

"kau menangis,,,," aku lengsung memeluk Sarada. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Memeluk seorang anak kecil? itu seperti daftar pekerjaan yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan. Namun, melihat Sarada menangis, ada sebagian hatiku yang juga merasakan nyeri.

"apakah aku telah membuatmu menangis?" aku masih memeluknya. Isakan Sarada makin mengeras. "apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan?"

Aku merasakan kepala Sarada menggeleng. Ia tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahuku. "kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, meski kita baru kenal, tapi kedepannya kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"

"aku,,, tidak punya mama,,,"

Suara Sarada terdengar lirih. Sepertinya hal ini sangat berpengaruh dengan perasaan sarada. Dan apa maksudnya ini? Sarada tidak memiki seorang ibu? Apakah mereka bercerai?

"Papa bilang, Mama telah di surga dan hidup bahagia disana, jadi Sarada tidak usah mencari Mama lagi. Tapi kenapa Mama meninggalkan Sarada dan Papa? Apa Mama tidak sayang dengan Sarada? Padahal, Sarada juga ingin punya mama seperti yang lainnya"

Aku ikut terisak mendengar cerita Sarada. Anak sekecil ini, kenapa harus melewati hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Kulonggarkan pelukanku dan memandang lekat Sarada " dengar, Mama Sarada memang tidak ada disini, tapi ada dihati Sarada" ucapku menunjuk ke arah jantung Sarada " dia selalu ada disetiap detak jantung Sarada "

Sarada mengarahkan tangannya dan memegang jantungnya. Ia pasti tengah merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Oh, dia benar-benar anak yang manis. "kalau Sarada mau, Sarada bisa menganggap bibi sebagai Mama nya Sarada" oh, aku benar-benar sudah mulai gila sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku menyuruh Sarada menganggap aku sebagai ibunya? Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Sasuke nanti?

"mama Sarada?" mata Sarada tampak berbinar mendengarnya. " benarkah ?"

"tentu saja" aku kembali memeluknya dan sarada terseyum dipelukanku. Oh, aku menyukai ini. Persetan dengan Sasuke.

ΩΩΩ

Aku berjalan pulang menggandeng tangan Sarada, ia terlihat lebih ceria. Binar matanya juga tampak bersinar. Sepertinya kejadian di mall tadi sedikit memberikan perubahan pada Sarada. Aku menyukainya. Aku meyukai gadis kecil ini. Sesuatu hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi pada diriku jika aku berada di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Tanpa terasa, kami telah sampai di depan pintu. Ku buka pintu itu, dan selanjutnya aku sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat di depan mataku!

Demi tuhan! Aku melihatnya! Seorang pria berambut kuning tengah berada tepat dihadapan celana Sasuke! Dibagian selangkangannya! Selangkangannya! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan-jangan mereka,,,, oww shitt! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

"wah, Sarada-chan!" Pria berambut kuning itu berseru nyaring ketika menyadari kami telah berada di ruangan itu. Ia terseyum cerah dan bersemangat.

"hai paman Naruto" Sarada tampaknya akrab dengan lelaki ini.

"Sarada,,,"

Itu suara sasuke. Sarada yang semula berada disampingku, mulai bergerak menuju ke arah Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil seperti Sarada tinggal dilingkungan yang seperti ini? Dengan cepat, aku mencekal tangan Sarada dan langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku hiraukan tatapan heran Sarada, ataupun tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seakan mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

Ketika tanganku hampir menyentuh pintu, ada tangan lain yang memegang tanganku. Aku menatap ngeri, ketika ku tau pemilik tangan besar ini adalah Sasuke. Matanya yang hitam menatapku, dan rahangnya tampak mengeras.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke terdengar berbahaya. Dengan gugup aku menelan ludahku. Sepertinya aku telah berada dalam bahaya.

ΩΩΩ

Huaaa,,,,, akhirnya chapter 3 nya udah update!

Buat yang udah review dan mampir kesini, terima kasih banyakkk!

Chapter 4 nya langsung aku update juga.

Buat yang Tanya siapa ibu Sarada, awalnya aku juga bingung. Karena di canonnya, Sarada kan anaknya Sakura. Tapi, karena ceritanya disini gak kayak gitu ya mau gimana lagi, dengan terpaksa aku bikin beda.

Buat siapa ibu sarada, liat di chapter brikutnya ya,,,,,,

Hehehee,,,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART IV :BECAUSE NARUTO**

 **SASUKE POV**

Ake merebahkan tubuhku di sofa ketika Sakura dan Sarada pergi. Aku masih ragu dengan perempuan itu. Namun, tatapan matanya tampak meyakinkan. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh cepat mempercayai seorang perempuan. Mereka merepotkan dan pembawa masalah. Apalagi perempuan itu adalah seorang jalang. Kenapa aku bisa membiarkan Sarada pergi dengan jalang itu?

Ting tong ting tong

Aku beranjak menuju ke arah pintu ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Siapa yang bertamu dihari libur seperti ini?

"Temeeee…!"

Sebelum mengenali siapa tamu yang telah menggangguku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah diterjang oleh sosok yang sangat kukenal. Oh, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Hanya si bodoh ini yang tidak pernah lelah menggangguku.

"apa yang kau lakukan, baka!" ucapku ketus sambil mendorong tubuhnya.

"tolong aku, temee,,,,"

Aku mendecih dan melangkah menuju ke dapur mengambil dua kaleng soda dan duduk di sofa sebelah Naruto. Kuberikan satu kaleng soda ke Naruto, lalu kuteguk soda milikku. "apa yang kau inginkan?" aku tidak suka basa-basi, dan cara Naruto membujukku sangat membuatku muak.

"Hinata-chan,,,,"

"marah lagi?" aku memotong perkatannya. Ini memuakkan. Naruto lagi-lagi mengadu tentang istrinya.

Naruto meneguk sodanya lalu mengangguk dengan lesu. " karena tadi malam aku pulang denagn keadaanku yang mabuk, dia menuduhku selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Aku sudah menjelaskannya, tapi dia tidak percaya dan malah menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis, karena itu aku bingung dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana kecuali ke apartemenmu teme"

Oh, curhatan yang sangat membosankan. Sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi? Dan sudah berapa kali Naruto datang hanya untuk mengadukan ini?

"mungkin dia sedang dalam siklus bulanannya" jawabku asal

"tapi dia tidak biasanya seperti ini"

"mungkin saja dia hamil" ucapku makin tidak peduli dengan masalah Naruto

"ha,,,, mil?" wajah naruto yang semula panik, kini berubah pucat.

"aku hanya asal bicara" ralatku cepat ketika melihat wajahnya yang makin pucat. Oh ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa Naruto menjadi sangat pucat? "dia tidak mungkin hamil" tambahku cepat-cepat.

"tiga hari yang lalu, Hinata-chan muntah-muntah. Dia menjadi sangat manja dan berisik, itu mengangguku karena itu aku agak keras padanya. Dia sangat sensitive dan sering menuduhku. Ya tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Naruto memegang kepalanya tampak frustasi. "aku,,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan , Teme? Aku telah menyakitinya"

"pulang"

"ha?"

"pulang dan minta maaf padanya. Katakana kalau kau mencintainya dan tidak akan melakukan hai ini lagi" aku tidak percaya ini. Aku menasehati naruto tentang hati, tapi aku sendiri seperti ini. Konyol sekali.

"terimakasih teme,,,," Naruto kembali menerjangku dan menumpahkan soda diatas celanaku. Oh shit! Kenapa aku harus memiliki sahabat idiot seperti ini?

"ya tuhan! Maafkan aku teme! Aku akan membersihkannya" dengan panik Naruto berusaha membersihkan tumpahan soda di bagian atas celanaku.

"hentikan baka!" aku berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari celanaku.

"biarkan aku membersihkanyya" ini menyebalkan. Naruto tidak akan berhenti sebeblum pekerjannya selesai. Aku malas membuang tenagaku untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dan sarada berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan mereka bergandengan. Ini hal yang sedikit mengganggu. Gadis ku bukanlah jenis yang cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura , mata emeraldnya terbuka lebar dan ia terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya, dan sialnya pemandangan itu adalah diriku dan Naruto dalam posisi konyol seperti ini. Sangat memalukan.

"wah Sarada-chan!" si kuning bodoh ini tidak menyadari situasi dan dengan santainya menyapa Sarada.

"hai paman Naruto"

Aku melihatnya. Tangan sakura makin erat menggenggam tangan Sarada. Aku merasa ada yang aneh disini, dan aku ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"sarada,,,," Ketika Sarada akan mendekat kearahku, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mencekal tangan Sarada dan membawanya ke kamar. Aku menahan geramanku! Apa yang jalang bodoh itu lakukan? Dia pikir dia siapa melakukan tindakan seperti itu!

Dengan cepat aku menyusul mereka, dan sebelum tangan sakura menyentuh pegangan pintu, tanganku sudah terlebih ddahulu mencekal tangannya. Aku masih saja menahan amarahku. Disini ada Sarada, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut karena kemarahanku.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku dingin mengintimidasi. Sepertinya Sakura terpengaruh oleh intimidasiku, Ia tampak takut, tangannya yang berada dalam genggamanku bergetar. "aku bertanya padamu"

Mata sakura yang semula memancarkan ketakutan, kini berubah menjadi berani. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan keberaniannya. Dengan kasar dihempaskannya tanganku yang semula mencekal tangannya. Ia memandangku tajam dan berkata "kau menjijikkan"

Habis sudah. Wanita jalang sialan ini sudah membuatku melampaui batas amarahku. Dia tidak tahu dengan siapa ia tengah berhadapan. " kau pikir siapa dirimu mengatakan hal itu"

"siapa aku? Oh ya, itu tidak penting siapa aku atau siapa dirimu sekarang, yang penting disini adalah apa yang kau lakukan bersama kekasih mu disini? dihadapan Sarada! Itu adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan disini!"

Aku hanya diam. Sakura adalah tipe wanita berisik dan menjengkelkan. Semakin kau meladeninya, maka ia akan semakin memojokkanmu. Cara menangani wanita seperti ini hanyalah diam, anggap ia sebagai angin lalu. Namun, ini masalah lain dan Sakura adalah pengecualian karena dia benar-benar menggores egoku. Ego seorang Uchiha. Dan apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Aku bermesaraan dengan kekasihku? Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih dalam hidupku!, oh, shhiiittt! Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sakura disini adalah Naruto! Jadi, Sakura mengir aku adalah seorang gay!

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa" aku masih mempertahankan nadaku sedingin mungkin. Berani-beraninya wanita bodoh sialan ini mengira aku adalah seorang gay.

" tidak tahu apa- apa katamu? Kau dan kekasih mu bermesraan di depan ku dan Sarada! Demi tuhan Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sarad masih kecil, seharusnya ia diberi contoh sesuatu yang baik, bukan pemandangan menjijikkan seperti yang kau lakukan bersama kekasihmu!" Sakura masih saja berkata dengan nada yang keras.

"ehm,,, ano,, maaf,,,," itu suara sumber masalahku disini. si bodoh Naruto. "sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, tapi, aku ingin pamit pulang" oh, tentu saja Naruro sangat bodoh dan idiot. Apa ia tidak tahu jika apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi?

Aku menghela nafasku dan mencoba meredamkan emosiku. "pulanglah" aku menatap Naruto sekilas

"yosh! Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu teme, setelah Hinata-chan tidak marah lagi aku akan mentraktir ramen sepuasnya! Saranmu sangat membantu! Oh ya, sekali lagi aku juga minta maaf telah menumpahkan soda di celanamu, aku pulang dulu, jaa,,,"

Setelah Naruto keluar dari apartemen, kualihkan fokusku pada wanita sialan ini. Matanya masih tajam memandangku. Oh, ternyata ia mencoba mengintimidasiku, dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya ia menantang seorang uchiha!

"Sarada, cepat kembali ke kamarmu" aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Sarada, dengan patuh, Sarada melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar, setelah aku yakin Sarada telah berada di kamarnya, aku kembali mengalihkan fokusku ke Sakura.

"aku ingin mengingatkanmu tentang posisimu disini. kau hanya seorang pembantu dan pengasuh dan kau tidak ada hak untuk menceramahi ku " suaraku masih datar dan dingin.

"tapi, seharusnya Sarada diberikan bimbingan yang bagus, bukan seperti,,,,"

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa" aku memotong ucapan Sakura. Dia fikir selama ini aku tidak memberikan yang terbaik untuk putriku? " kukatakan sekali lagi. Jika kau ingin tetap berada disini, jalankan saja tugasmu dan berhenti mencampuri urusanku dan Sarada, aku tidak membutuhkan seorang jalang yang sok peduli"

Sakura tampak melebarkan matanya. Mungkin saja ia shok dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. aku tau, aku mungkin sedikit kejam dengan mengatakan hal ini, namun aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan seseorang lain masuk ke dalam territory pribadiku.

"aku,,, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sarada,,," kurasa Sakura sedikit gugup. Bagus, kurasa intimidasiku berpengaruh padanya,

"lakukan saja tugasmu" lagi-lagi aku memotong peerkataan tidak pentingnya itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, apalagi dengan seorang wanita. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa, kupandang Sakura yang tengah menahan amarahnya, ia terus saja meremas ujung kaosnya dan menggigit bibir sexy nya. Oh, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Sejak kapan aku berfikir bibir wanita itu sexy? Sialan!

" jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan cepat buatkan aku makanan "ia tampak tersentak mendengar ucapanku yang tajam. Dengan langkah yang lebar, ia menuju ke dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara sayuran yang terpotong. Dasar wanita bodoh, pasti ia sedang menahan kesal sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyumku dan mulai menutup mataku. Mungkin ini akan menjadi menarik.

ΩΩΩ

Huaaaaa,,,,,,, maaf banget buat yang udah nungguin fanfic ini! Baru bisa update!

Baut yang penasaran siapa ibunya Sarada, kayaknya aku bakalan bahas itu kalau udah ada konflik asmara sasusakunya. Aku juga gak mau terlalu nonjolin tentang ibunya sarada di fanfic ini, tapi tetap aja bakalan aku bahas nanti.

Untuk yang udah mampir, terimakasih banyak. Review kalian sangat membantu!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART V : DINNER**

SAKURA POV

Aku masih saja merasa kesal dengan tuan arogan yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi benar-benar berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan. Oh, oke, jangan berfikir positif dulu, berbeda disini yang kumaksud yaitu, bagaimana seorang gay bisa memiliki seorang anak? Apakah dia berhubungan dengan seorang wanita? Tapi, dia gay kan? Seorang gay tidak mungkin menyukai wanita, dan itu artinya Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Uh, yeah! Kenapa aku harus kesal dengan bagian itu?

"jangan terus melamun, atau sebentar lagi jarimu akan terpotong" Suara maskulin Sasuke menyadarkanku dari melihat ke bawah, dan ya, benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, jika dia tidak meyadarkanku, mungkin sebentar lagi jariku akan terkena pisau. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ia tengah duduk dimeja makan. Aku terus memandangnya, oh, oke, aku akui dia benar-benar tampan dan sexy meski hanya memakai celana piyama dan kaos hitam polosnya, tapi kenapa dia harus menjadi gay?

"jangan hanya memandangiku dan cepat buatkan aku makanan!" oh, dia kembali mengeluarkan suara tajamnya. Bisakah dia sedikit ramah?

"bisakah kau bicara baik-baik dan tanpa emosi?"

Sasuke memincingkan matanya dan memandangku tajam. "kau tahu peraturannya disini, Sakura. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan jangan membantah"

"aku hanya meminta kau untuk bicara baik-baik" aku masih kukuh dengan pendirianku. Demi Tuhan! Sesulit itukah permintaanku?

"lakukan tugasmu atau kau keluar dari sini" nada final Sasuke membuat mulutku terkunci. Kata-kata 'keluar dari sini', seperti mantra yang ampuh untuk membuatku diam dan tidak bisa membantahnya. Dengan kesal aku mebalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke kompor dan segera menyelesaikan masakanku. Selama proses memasak aku selalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dengan santainya duduk dimeja makan sambil melihat tablet nya. What the hell! Lelaki ini benar-benar,,,,, Arrrgghhhhh!

ΩΩΩ

Malam ini aku sengaja tidak memasak karena Sasuke akan mengajakku dan Sarada makan diluar. Kami akan dinner disebuah restoran yang mewah. Sepanjang sore ini aku tak hentinya memasang wajah ceriaku, baru seminggu aku meninggalkan kehidupanku, tapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkannya. Aku rindu kebiasaanku menghabiskan waktuku berjam-jam di salon, shopping tiap tiga hari, atau clubbing ke bar langgananku. Aku rindu kehidupan mewahku, dan dengan dinner ini, aku mungkin bisa sedikit mengobatinya. Aku memakai gaun yang kupakai pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini, karena aku merasa hanya gaun ini yang cocok untuk dipakai dinner.

"Bibi Sakura, apakah kau sudah siap? Papa sudah menunggumu" ucap Sarada dari balik pintu kamarku

"sebentar lagi" aku menyelesaikan pulasan bedak terakhirku dan memandang diriku sendiri di cermin. Oh yeah! Ini baru benar-benar diriku.

Ketika aku keluar kamar , mata Sasuke dan Sakura langsung tertuju melihatku. Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan terpesona melihatku. Tapi tunggu! Kenapa ekspresi mereka seperti itu? Sarada tampak menahan tawa hingga ia menutupi mulutnya dengan sebagian tangannya, lalu Sasuke malah tersenyum miring seperti mengejekku! Oh, hell! Apa mereka mengira aku ini seorang badut?

"apa ada yang salah?" aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke dan Sarada tampak geli melihatku.

"Bibi Sakura mau kemana?" suara polos Sarada menggangguku. Tentu saja aku akan dinner, kan?

"kita akan dinner, kan?"

"hn. Kita hanya akan makan ramen dengan Dobe dan keluarganya" ha? Hanya makan ramen? Sasuke tidak salah bicara kan? Aku sampai menganga tak percaya! Yang benar saja! Aku jelas-jelas mendengar Sasuke tadi sore berkata jika kami akan dinner!

"tapi kau bilang,,,,,"

"aku bilang tidak usah memasak karena malam ini kita akan makan diluar, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kita akan makan di restoran mewah"

Aku kembali terdiam dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Aku akui itu memang benar. Tapi, kan ?ya tuhan! Kenapa aku harus sesial ini?

"aku sarankan, gantilah dengan baju yang biasa saja"

Aku kembali melirik ke arah gaunku sendiri dan membandingkan dengan yang tengah dipakai oleh Sasuke dan Sarada. Sasuke hanya memakai celana kain hitamnya dan kaos polos berwarna biru dongker, ia tampak dewasa dan sekali lagi sexy, Sarada bahkan hanya memakai piyamanya dan diselimuti oleh sweater berwarna pink salem. Tampilan mereka benar-benar santai, dan apabila aku tetap nekat memakai gaunku, aku benar-benar terlihat salah tempat. Dengan gontai, aku melangkah kembali ke kamarku dan segera mengganti gaunku dengan baju yang benar-benar sederhana. Uhh, kenapa aku harus sesial ini?

ΩΩΩ

Disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk disalah satu kursi dengan meja bundar raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh 6 kursi dengan 6 mangkuk ramen dimeja. Aku melirik Sasuke yang tengah meminum segelas ocha dengan tenang, ia tampak sangat menikmatinya. Ketika aku tengah mengamatinya, tiba-tiba saja mata Sasuke melirik kearahku. Ia memincingkan matanya, tampak tidak suka ketika aku kepergok memperhatikannya.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"ti,,,tidak ada" sial. Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?

"teme! Jangan galak-galak dengan Sakura-chan! Nanti dia bisa kabur!" aku mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat Naruto mengomeli Sasuke dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen. Yacks! Bisakah ia makan dengan benar?

"Na,,, Naruto-kun, jangan berbicara ketika makan" aku melirik wanita anggun disamping Naruto. Wanita yang bernama Hinata ini, adalah istri Naruto. Aku kembali bingung. Bukankah Naruto itu adalah kekasih Sasuke? Kenapa ia bisa memiliki seorang istri? Oh, dan jangan lupakan bocah kecil berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah Hinata, tentu siapa saja yang melihat Naruto dan bocah itu, pastiakan mengira jika mereka berdua adalah anak dan ayah.

"hehehe,,, maaf Hinata-chan! " Naruto meringis mendengar teguran dari istrinya, lalu dengan lembut Hinata menyeka ramen yang belepotan disisi bibir Naruto dengan tisu. Aku melihanya. Saat melakukan itu, wajah Hinata benar-benar merah , Naruto pun tampak salah tingkah setelahnya.

"cih! Aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihat adegan murahan seperti itu dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"apa? Bilang saja jika kau iri Teme!" Naruto pun tampaknya tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. Hubungan mereka aneh, apakah mereka selalu bertengkar?

"jangan bercanda Dobe! Siapa yang minggu lalu merengek meminta saranku?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya itu pukulan telak untuk Naruto, karena ia langsung diam dan melanjutkan melahap ramennya.

"ehmm,,, ano,,, untuk itu Sasuke-san, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Naruto-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk samar menanggapi kata-kata terimakasih dari Hinata, dan Hinata pun tampak biasa saja menerimanya, terlihat jika mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan pribadi masing-masing. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah mereka telah kenal sejak lama?

"em,, jadi, apakah kalian bertiga sudah kenal sejak lama?"Tanyaku pada mereka bertiga, namun mataku tertuju pada Hinata.

"kami sudah berteman sejak kami duduk di bangku senior high school, em, mereka, maksudku Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san adalah sahabat karib" jawab Hinata sambil melirik Naruto yang kini tengah memasang cengirannya.

"kau tahu Sakura-chan? Teme dulu sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis, sampai-sampai setiap hari lokernya selalu penuh dengan surat cinta dan hadiah"

"benarkah?" oh, aku merasa sangat tertarik sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sasuke, dan jujur saja, selama ini aku sangat penasaran akan dirinya.

Naruto menganngguk. "tapi sayang sekali, Teme tidak pernah memperdulikan gadis-gadis itu dan malah selalu menempel padaku hingga banyak yang mengira kami ini adalah pasangan gay"

Benar, kan? Mereka adalah pasangan gay! Tapi, kenapa mereka berdua bisa memiliki anak?

"kami bukan pasangan gay, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berseru jengkel ketika melihatku diam. Sial, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"aku dan Hinata-chan berpacaran sejak kami pertama kali masuk sekolah dan kau bisa lihat sendiri sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Boruto, dan juga seorang lagi yang sekarang ada di perut Hinata-chan" lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada yang kesal.

"umm,, oke. Aku percaya" aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto sekarang. Aku ingin mengetahui tentang Sasuke.

"bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah dia juga mempunyai pacar?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"teme tidak pernah pacaran. Dia itu selalu memasang wajah datar dan tidak pernah menghiraukan para gadis yang menyukainya"

Tidak pernah pacaran? Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu Sarada? Aku merasa ganjil pada bagian itu. Dan itu terasa sangat aneh dan menggangguku.

"sudah cukup, Dobe. Hentikan membicarakan diriku "

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat Sasuke memandang kami dengan pandangan tidak suka. aku membalas pandangannya dengan pandangan tajamku. Dia fikir hanya dia yang bisa memandang tajam orang lain? Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Aku adalah seorang Haruno, dan aku tidak akan takut dengan gertakan seperti itu.

"hentikan itu" suara sasuke terdengar berbahaya, entah kenapa aku langsung memutus kontak pandangan kami ketika mendengar suaranya. Ini tidak mungkin! Aku, tidak mungkin takut padanya, kan?

"ayo pulang" Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sarada, " Dobe, terimaksih ramennya" ucap Sasuke sekilas dan langsung melangkahkan kainya keluar dari kedai ramen ini. Akupun langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan mengikuti Sasuke, namun sebelum pergi aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mengatakan terima kasih pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"lamban" ucap Sasuke ketika aku berhasil mengejarnya dengan nafas yang terengah. Mendengar itu, kekesalanku muncul kembali. Dasar lelaki ini! bisakah ia lembut sedikit? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

ΩΩΩ

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sasuke langsung membawa Sarada ke kamarnya dan menidurkan Sarada. Terkadang, aku merasa heran dengan Sasuke, ia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat dingin, namun akan menjadi pribadi yang hangat ketika bersama Sarada, dan entah kenapa, melihatnya aku juga ikut merasakan hangat. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika Sasuke tengah membacakan cerita dongeng dan mengecup dahi Sarada ketika gadis kecil itu sudah terlelap.

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merindukan kedua orangtuaku. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka akan marah jika aku nanti kembali? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu beberapa hari ini selalu menghantuiku. Kurasa aku mulai merindukan mereka, namun aku belum bisa menemui mereka. Tidak untuk saat ini.

aku berjengit kaget, ketika tiba-tiba saja menyadari sasuke berada di dapur dan hanya berjarak kurang lebih 3 meter dariku. wangi maskulinnya sangat dominan di ruangan ini. tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup.

"apa ada yang kau inginkan?" sial. Kenapa masih saja gugup?

"kenapa kau gugup?"

"apa? Aku tidak gugup!" aku membantah perkataan Sasuke, meski kenyataannya itu benar.

"apa kau masih mengira jika aku ini adalah seorang gay?" ha? Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membahas ini. selama ini ia diam dan tidak memberikan pembelaan apa-apa tentang prasangka ku tentang dirinya yang seorang gay. Namun, mendengar penjelasan Naruto dan melihat fakta-fakta yang ada aku mulai percaya jika Sasuke bukan gay. Tapi, tetap saja, pernyataan Sasuke sangat penting disini.

"kau tidak pernah membantahnya"

"dengar. Aku bukanlah orang yang berisik seperti Naruto yang akan mudah menjelaskan hal seperti ini padamu, kukira dengan melihat semua fakta yang ada kau akan mengerti, jika seorang gay tidak mungkin akan memiliki seorang anak. Apa kau pikir laki-laki bisa hamil?"

Oh, fakta itu. Tentu aku mengerti, namun entah kenapa tetap saja, posisi Naruto dan Sasuke saat itu sangat terasa ganjil.

"Naruto menumpahkan sodanya di celanaku, dan saat itu ia tengah membersihkannya" Sasuke seperti dapat membaca fikiranku. Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya. Aku mulai mengerti sekarang, jadi itu hanyalah salah paham dan mungkin juga hasil dari imajinasiku yang terlalu berlebihan. Namun, entah kenapa masih saja ada yang kurang disini.

"kau masih belum juga percaya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"entahlah. Aku tau semua fakta itu memang benar, dan penjelasanmu mengenai kejadian itu juga bisa diterima. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa masih ada yang sedikit mengaganggu" jawabku sejujur mungkin.

"apa aku harus membuktikannya padamu?" Sasuke makin mendekat. Kini jarak kami tidak kurang satu meter.

"membuktikan apa?" sial. Apa aku gugup lagi sekarang? Aku merasa udara disini menjadi panas, padahal tidak ada yang mengubah temperatur AC.

"Membuktikan jika aku bukan seorang gay" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Entah sejak kapan, jantungku jadi berdebar sangat kencang, ketika menyadari Sasuke sangat dekat denganku sekarang. Kami tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. aku mendongak dan melihat mata hitamnya.

"ba,, bagaimana caranya?" akhirnya kata-kataku keluar. Aku merasa tidak akan bisa berkata apa-apa untuk melawan kegugupanku. Dan ketika aku berhasil mengeluarkan suaraku, aku merasa terkejut dengan diriku sendiri.

"seperti ini" aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya dipundakku dan bibirnya berada diatas bibirku. Dengan lembut ia menyapukan bibirnya dan semakin menekan bibirku, dengan satu gerakan ia berhasil membuka bibirku dan bibirnya dengan ahli menjelajahi setiap ruang dimulutku. Bukan hanya bibirnya, lidah Sasuke juga ikut menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutku. kami berciuman cukup lama, sampai aku hampir kehabisan nafas, lalu, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami, dengan segera aku langsung menghirup udara , namun belum lama aku menghirup udara, Sasuke kembali menciumku, dan kini ia lebih liar, meskipun aku bukan ahli, namun aku berusaha untuk mengimbanginya, lidahku yang semula pasif, kini mengikuti gerakan lidahnya yang semakin liar, bahkan tanganku yang semula diam, kini sudah berpindah ke leher Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berciuman, namun Sasuke belum ada tanda-tanda akan mengakhirinya. Aku mengerang cukup keras ketika Sasuke sekali lagi menghisap lidahku, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Kami berdua terengah ketika bibir kami tak lagi menyatu. Aku yang memang tidak berpengalaman, langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jantung sialanku ini juga sedari tadi tidak pernah mengurangi getarannya , bahkan makin hebat.

"kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku ini bukan seorang gay" kupandangi Sasuke yang makin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku langsung terduduk dilantai, kaki ku seperti jelly sehingga terasa tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhku, aku pun memegang jantungku yang kian berdetak kencang. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa di dalam perutku ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang.

Aku merasa,,,,,,, seperti meleleh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini ini, tersa asing bagiku. Kuusap bibirku dengan jari, bibir ini, beberapa saat yang lalu, bibir Sasuke ada di atas bibir ini. aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan bibir itu lagi. Aku menginginkan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan! Fikiran apa itu tadi? Apakah kini aku menjdi seorang gadis yang mesum? Atau apakah aku telah,,,,, uh, uh, tidakk!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pemikiran bodoh itu dari kepalaku. Aku kembali mengingat ciuman tadi dan merenung. Aku,,,,,, tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, kan?

ΩΩΩ

SASUKE POV

Hari ini aku merasa sangat kacau. Meskipun banyak pekerjaaan yang telah menumpuk di meja, namun fikiranku tidak ada disini. bahkan, ketika menghadiri rapat para pemegang saham, aku masih saja merasa tidak tenang. aku memikirkan kelakuan bodohku yang telah mencium Sakura. Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja mencium seorang perempuan, dan pertama kali aku melakukannnya aku melakukan dengan seorang jalang. Aku hanya kesal dengan pemikiran bodohnya yang mengira aku ini adalah seorang gay, padahal fakta aku bukan seorang gay, sudah ada di depannya. Namun, mencium Sakura untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan seorang gay, tidak ada dalam rencanaku.

"apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau kelihatan gelisah" aku mendongak dan melihat Itachi datang dan duduk di sofa.

"tidak ada yang terjadi" elakku membuang pandanganku keluar.

"kau bukan pembohong yang baik jika di depanku, Sasuke" Itachi bangkit dan menghampiriku. " apa terjadi sesuatu dengan keponakan kecilku?"

"ck, sudah kubilang tidak ada yang terjadi"

"ya,,,, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sarada yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Seharusnya kau meneruskan hidupmu dan mencari seorang ibu untuk Sarada"

aku membenci ini. kenapa semua orang menceramahiku soal ini? aku baik-baik saja, dan aku bisa membesarkan Sarada seorang diri dengan baik. Lagipula sekarang ada Sakura yang menjadi pengasuh Sarada.

"hn. Sarada sudah memiliki pengasuh untuk mengurusnya ketika aku sedang sibuk, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" ucapku pelan

Itachi memincingkan matanya menatapku. " pengasuh? Ini aneh, kau dulu sangat membenci seorang pengasuh"

"mereka tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan"

"apakah ini pengasuh yang istimewa?" Tanya Itachi menggodaku.

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Itachi memang seperti ini. ia sangat senang menggodaku jika sudah melibatkan seorang wanita. Dia sudah mengenalku dan ia seharusnya tahu, jika aku tidak akan tertarik dengan seorang wanita. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

"jangan bercanda"

"ayolah Sasu-chan, aku tau kau masih normal dan kau juga tertarik dengan seorang wanita. Jadi, siapa pengasuh ini" sial. itachi makin gentar menggodaku. Aku berusaha menghindarinya dengan memalingkan wajahku.

"sudah kubilang bukan siapa-siapa. Berhenti mengurusiku dan urus saja urusanmu sendiri" ujarku kasar tanpa menatapnya.

Itachi menghela nafasnya. " kau masih saja tidak berubah. Ya, mungkin saat perayaan ulang tahun kaa-san nanti, kau akan mengajak Sarada dan pengasuh itu juga. Kurasa kaa-san akan senang jika mendengar ini"

Sial. Aku lupa ulang tahun kaa-san yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Dan apa maksudnya dengan kaa-san akan senang mendengar jika Sarada memiliki pengasuh? Damn it! Itachi akan menceritakan ini semua kepada kaa-san dan pada akhirnya kaa-san akan memaksaku untuk mengenalkannya pada Sakura? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"kau tidak akan melakukannya" ucapku dingin sambil menatap itachi tajam.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "aku menantikannya. Jaa,,,,,"

Aku menatap kepergian Itachi dengan menahan geramanku. Ini menjadi sulit jika kaa-san mengetahui tentang Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika Sakura adalah seorang jalang yang sedang memerlukan pekerjaan jadi aku menampungnya, aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan jika Sakura adalah sorang gadis baik-baik, karena jika aku mengatakan hal itu, maka kaa-san akan memaksaku untuk mendekatinya.

Aku menghentikan lamunanku ketika mendengar dering ponselku. Aku mengernyit ketika menatap nomor yang tertera di ponselku. Ini adalah nomor telpon tempat Sarada sekolah. Apa yang telah terjadi? Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya dan langsung mendengar suara guru Sarada,

"Halo Uchiha-san"

"ada apa?" tanyaku langsung

"Sarada kembali berkelahi dengan Boruto. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di alam kantorku, aku juga sudah menghubungi Namikaze-san, jadi tolong secepatnya datang kemari"

"Hn. Aku akan segera kesana" aku segera menutup telepon itu dan bergegas menuju ke sekolah Sarada. Aku memacu mobilku dengan cepat dan terus memikirkan Sarada. Berkelahi lagi dengan Boruto? Ya tuhan,,,,,,, ini sudah yang keberapa kali?

ΩΩΩ

Yuhuuuu!

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 5!

Maaf kalo lama updatenya, karena kalo nulis nungguin mood dulu! Hehe,,,,

Maaf juga kalo adegan kissingnya gak banget! Jujur aja, Rina palinng gak ahli kalo disuruh bikin adegan kayak gitu, tapi pengen banget bisa bikin adegan kayak gitu, !

Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya,,,,

Mudah-mudahan kalian gak bosen buat ngikuttin cerita ini.

Ttd

Rina Apple


	6. Chapter 6

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART VI: SARADA FEEL**

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku duduk dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali aku memandang Sarada yang tengah menunduk dan bocah pirang disamping Sarada yang tengah membuang pandangannya keluar. Pandanganku beralih ke depan, dan mendapati seorang wanita ramah, yang kutau adalah guru Sarada, tengah tersenyum ketika menyadari kegelisahanku.

"tenang saja Nyonya, aku sudah menghubungi Uchiha-san, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan datang"

Aku ternganga mendengarnya. Nyonya? Apakah guru Sarada mengira aku adalah ibu nya Sarada? Tanpa sadar, aku merona mendengarnya, membayangkan jika aku adalah ibu Sarada dan Sasuke sebagai ayahnya. Tunggu! Kenapa pikiranku jadi terarah ke Sasuke? Padahal sejak kejadian malam itu, aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindari Sasuke dan bertekad untuk menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Tapi, sial, lelaki bodoh arogan itu, selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

"emm,,, tapi, aku ini hanya pengasuhnya Sarada" ucapku pelan,

"oh, maaf, aku kira anda ibunya Sarada, karena selama ini Sarada tidak pernah terlihat dengan seorang wanita dewasa kecuali nenek dan bibinya"

Aku tersenyum maklum. "aku mengerti"

"BORUTO!"

Aku hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang langsung saja menyerukan nama anaknya. Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Boruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"ck. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Dobe?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup ketika melihat sasuke datang dan segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sarada. Sarada, yang semula menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kurenai-Sensei?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

"aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi ketika mereka sedang beristirahat mereka berkelahi dan saling melemparkan barang-barang kearah satu sama lain" ucap Kurenai . " aku sudah menanyakan penyebab mereka berkelahi, namun mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau memberitahukannya"

Sasuke tampak menghela nafasnya." Aku minta maaf soal ini. aku akan menasehati Sarada agar ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi"

Kurenai tersenyum. "aku tau Uchiha-san. Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya"

"kau dengar itu, Boru-chan? Jangan ulangi hal ini lagi! Apalagi berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan" Seru Naruto yang Nampak kecewa .

Boruto tampak kesal ketika Naruto menasehatinya, pandangannya yang semula acuh, kini menjadi tajam.

"ck! Tou-chan selalu saja memarahiku! Aku tidak akan berkelahi jika si kacamata ini tidak memulai duluan!" Seru Boruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sarada.

Sarada yang semula diam kini balik memandang tajam Boruto. " kau yang memulai duluan Kuning!"

"hei! Aku hanya berkata jika aku pasti akan menang darimu, karena meski kau memiliki nilai tertinggi, namun aku memiliki kaa-chan dan Tou-chan yang hebat! Sedangkan kau hanya memiliki ayah, tapi kau tidak punya ibu!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa atmosfir diruangan ini menjadi begitu sunyi. Naruto ternganga sampai tidak mengatupkan mulutnya untuk beberapa saat, Kurenai menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, sasuke masih saja diam, dan Sarada tampak menahan amarahnya. Aku mengerti, mengapa Sarada begitu marah ketika Boruto berkata seperti itu. Pembahasan seorang Ibu, sangat sensitive bagi sarada. Rasanya,aku ingin memeluk Sarada dan mengatakan padanya ,tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak memiliki seorang Ibu, karena, ada aku disini. aku akan menjadi ibunya jika ia menginginkannya.

Sarada menahan geramannya, tangannya yang semula terbuka kini terkepal dan tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Boruto. Boruto yang tidak menyangka hal itu, tidak bisa menghindar dan langsung memegang pipinya yang merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" maki Boruto tidak terima

"aku membencimu! Benar-benar membencimu!"Sarada menyambar tasnya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua yang ada dalam ruangan .

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Sarada keluar. Sebelum keluar, ia menatap Naruto, " Dobe, urus disini"

Aku juga ikut bangkit dari dudukku dan segera menyusul mereka. Aku tidak tau, mengapa aku begitu peduli dengan semua ini, namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengacuhkannya. Hatiku terus merasa gelisah memikirkan perasaan Sarada sekarang.

"Sarada tunggu!" Sasuke berteriak ketika Sarada tak kunjung menghentikan larinya, setelah sasuke menyamai langkah Sarada, sasuke langsung memegang tangan Sarada dan mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan larinya.

"sayang,,,," Sasuke berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada, dengan lembut ia menyapukan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Sarada yang meleleh dipipinya.

"kenapa, Pa? kenapa aku tidak punya ibu?" Sarada berteriak di depan Sasuke tanpa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sarada dengar,,,,"

" Aku sudah menjadi anak yang baik, aku tidak pernah mengeluh, aku selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus, tapi kenapa aku tidak mempunyai seorang ibu? Kenapa Boruto yang nakal malah mempunyai ibu yang baik seperti bibi hinata? Kenapa, Pa?"

Hatiku terasa teriris ketika melihat Sarada begitu merindukan seorang ibu dihidupnya. Kenapa? Kenapa anak semanis Sarada harus memiliki beban seberat itu?

"Sarada, dengarkan Papa" Sasuke memegang pundak Sarada dan menatap mata Onyx Sarada, "Apakah selama ini Papa kurang menyayangimu?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Papa sangat menyayangiku, aku juga sangat menyayangi Papa"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang lain tentang Sarada yang tidak memiliki seorang ibu, tapi disini , Papa akan berusaha untuk menyayangi Sarada, sebagai seorang ayah dan seorang ibu. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi karena hal itu, karena Sarada memiliki seorang ayah yang hebat seperti Papa, mengerti?"

Sarada memandang Sasuke beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sasuke. "maafkan aku Papa, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi tentang ibu. Aku,,,, aku sangat bahagia memiliki seorang ayah seperti Papa"

"sekarang hapus air matamu dan tersenyum"

Sarada segera menghapus air matanya dan menampilkan senyum manisnya lagi. "hari ini aku ingin Papa menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi"

"jadi, hari ini Tuan putri ingin ditemani kemana?" Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Sarada, dengan tawa tergelak, sarada menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke ketika ia sudah naik dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"aku ingin jalan-jalan, pergi ke Mall dan membeli semua barang yang kusuka, ah, ya aku juga ingin membeli dango dikedai yang waktu itu aku datangi bersama bibi Sakura. "

"apapun keinginanmu , tuan putri" sarada kembali tergelak ketika Sasuke menggodanya. Melihat mereka berdua tersenyum seperti itu, membuatku merasa hangat. Aku ingin. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka, dan merasakan kehangatan bersama ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka. Aku ingin,,,,,

"kenapa kau hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu?"

Aku langsung menekuk wajahku ketika mendengar nada ketus Sasuke. Lihat? Baru beberapa detik yang lalu, aku begitu kagum akan Sasuke yang begitu sabar menghadapi Sarada, namun kekaguman itu kini telah sirna. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa berubah kepribadian begitu cepat? Oh ya, aku lupa, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki dingin dan arogan! Mungkin sekarang ditambah berkeribadian ganda karena ia bisa berubah kepribadian dengan cepat.

"ck! Cepat kemari dan bawakan tas Sarada!"seru Sasuke dan membuatku langsung memacu langkahku menuju kearahnya dan menyambar tas yang tengah di pegang Sarada.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" aku benar-benar kesal dengan perubahan Sasuke, ia begitu hangat ketika menghadapi Sarada , namun begitu dingin dan ketus jika sudah berhadapan denganku.

Sasuke melirikku lewat ujung matanya." Dan aku tidak membayarmu untuk protes"

"heii! Kau ini benar-benar,,,,," aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan segala umpatan yang sangat ingin keluar dari mulutku. Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin sekali mengumpat sekarang!

"Bibi Sakura juga akan ikut jalan-jalan bersamaku dan Papa, kan?"ucap Sarada sembari menatapku penuh harap

Aku segera menampilkan senyum terbaikku dan mengangguk. "tentu sa,,,"

"tentu saja dia ikut. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, kata-kata kejam Sasuke sudah mendahului untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku menatapnya sengit, dan ia membalas dengan tatapan dinginnya. Cukup lama kami saling adu pandang, sampai aku mendengar suara sarada menyela,

"kita akan berangkat sekarang atau menunggu Papa dan bibi Sakura selesai berpandangan?"

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahku yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sialan! Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa perkataan Sarada sangat membuatku gugup?

"kita berangkat sekarang"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang beberapa langkah ada di depanku. Aku menatap punggung tegap itu dan entah kenapa aku merasakan debaran jantungku kian melaju. Aku segera mengusir pemikiran bodoh ini, dan mengganti dengan segala hal buruk yang ada pada diri Sasuke, seperti kata-kata tajamnya, pandangan sinisnya atau sikap arogannya. Ya, Sasuke memang penuh keburukan dan tidak ada hal yang bagus ada pada dirinya. Tapi,,,,, kenapa jantung ini terus berdetak keras? Kami-Sama,,,, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku?

ΩΩΩ

Ternyata jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Hari ini ia begitu sabar menghadapi Sarada yang menginginkan banyak hal darinya. Seperti memaksanya memakan dango di kedai tadi, padahal Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai makanan manis, namun demi Sarada ia mau memakannya, meski hanya sedikit. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian tadi, wajah tersiksa Sasuke sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, sampai-sampai ingin rasanya aku memegang kedua pipi cemberutnya dan menciumnya, lalu kemudian aku akan,,,,,,,, oh, oke cukup. ini benar-benar salah. Apakah aku baru saja memikirkan ingin mencium Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin memikirkannya,,, ha,, ha,, ha,,,

"kau benar-benar terlihat mengerikan jika tertawa sendiri seperti itu" Suara baritone Sasuke menyadarkanku dari imajinasiku. Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju ke arahku dan duduk di berkata apapun ia langsung mengambil sandwich tomat yang ada di depannya. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan Sasuke memakan sandwichnya. Mulut sexy nya sangat indah ketika ia menggigit potongan sandwich dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Aku menelan ludahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup dan berdebar. Rasanya,,,, aku ingin bibir sexy itu ada di bibirku lagi, menghisapnya dan memainkannya bersama dengan lidahku, aku juga menginginkan bibir itu tidak hanya ada di bibirku, namun ada dileherku, di dadaku, dan dimanapun, aku juga ingin,,,,

"jika kau menginginkan sandwich ini, kau bisa mengambilnya, tidak perlu memandangiku seolah kau akan melahapku"

Lagi-lagi suara Sasuke memabangunkanku dari imajinasi liarku. Namun, mendengar perkataannya tadi, aku langsung memasang wajah cemberutku karena ia mengira aku menginginkan sandwichanya, bukan bibirnya,,, ouch! Ouch,,,! Dasar otak sialan! Bisakah sebentar saja aku tidak memikirkan hal mesum bersama Sasuke?

"aku masih punya es krim sendiri, dan ini lebih enak dari sandwichmu yang hanya ada potongan tomat didalamnya" seruku kesal dan memperlihatkan es krim stoberry yang kubeli bersama Sarada tadi.

"itu makanan anak kecil" Sasuke mencibir tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sandwich tomatnya.

"kau saja yang tidak bisa membedakan mana makanan enak dan tidak enak" aku masih saja tidak mau kalah dengan mempertahankan argumenku. Kulahap es krim ku dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan sisa-sisa es krim yang ada disekitar mulutku.

"apa kau tidak pernah makan es krim sebelum ini?' bagus. Sasuke Nampak kesal akibat ulah ku yang terlihat bar-bar. Aku memang sengaja memancing kekesalannya agar ia tidak terus memasang wajah datarnya. Jujur saja, aku lebih suka Sasuke yang penuh ekspresi daripada Sasuke yang dingin.

"apa ada yang salah?" ucapku pura-pura polos.

"ck! Kau makan seperti gadis bar-bar"

"aku sudah makan dengan benar Sasuke-san, atau kau saja yang memang tidak bisa makan es krim dengan benar?" aku berkata dengan nada yang sengaja kubuat-buat untuk menggoda Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke terus saja membully ku,dan sekarang saatnya untuk pembalasan!

Sasuke balik melirikku lewat ujung ekor matanya. "jangan macam-macam denganku, Sakura. Atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal"

"hei! Aku tidak macam-macam! Aku hanya menegaskan jika tidak ada yang salah dengan caraku memakan es krim ini!" oke. Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal. Baru beberapa saat aku berada diatas angina karena berhasil menggoda Sasuke, kini Sasuke langsung membalik keadaan dengan mengintimidasiku.

"sudah jelas itu adalah cara bar-bar"

"itu cara yang benar!"

Aku masih saja kukuh dengan pendirianku. Aku sedang tidak ingin kalah sekarang, jadi tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke berhasil mengintimidasiku !

"ada es krim disekitar mulutmu" ucap sasuke dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya padaku.

Dengan reflex, kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap sisa-sisa es krim yang tertinggal di sekitar mulutku, ketika kurasa sudah bersih aku segera menurunkan tanganku. " sekarang sudah bersih, kan?"

"masih ada disekitar sudut bibirmu"

Kali ini lidahku yang refleks bergerak membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibir seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, namun aku merasa tidak menemukan sisa es krim disudut bibirku. "kurasa tidak ada, semuanya sudah bersih kok. Jangan mengada-ada untuk mengerjaiku"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatiku. Entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini. aku mendongak dan melihat mata kelamnya. Mata itu kini memandangku tajam dan dingin. Sial, apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?

"a,,,ada apa?" aku lagi-lagi gugup dengan Sasuke di dekatku. Keberanian dan tekatku tadi sudah hilang entah kemana. Kini aku hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke tanpa bisa melawannya.

"akan kutunjukkan dimana sisa es krim itu" tanpa berkata lebih banyak lagi, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan lidahnya sudah berada disudut bibirku. aku hanya mematung tanpa bisa bereaksi apa-apa, Sasuke terus saja menekan sudut bibirku dan menghisapnya sedikit hingga membuatku mengerang. Bibir Sasuke berpindah dari sudut bibirku menuju kebibir tengahku, dan langsung melahapnya. Sasuke kembali menciumku dan aku tidak ada daya untuk menolaknya. Lidahnya bermain diatas bibirku dan kembali lagi menghisap bibirku. aku sedikit membuka bibirku, ketika lidah Sasuke membelainya, seakan itu adalah perintah untukku.

Kami terus berciuman dengan rakus seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk kami. Sasuke begitu liar menjelajahi mulutku,dan aku pun sama liarnya untuk mengimbanginya. Berkali kali aku mengerang ketika Sasuke menarik bibir bawahku, seakan akan bibirku adalah sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjangku ketika Sasuke melepaskan bibirku. kami berdua terengah dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Ciuman tadi begitu liar, dan aku tidak pernah melakukan ciuman seliar ini dengan siapapun.

"lain kali, kau harus makan dengan benar. Janagn sampai tersisa disekitar bibirmu, karena jika aku melihatnya, maka aku akan melahapnya"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berlalu dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ya tuhan,,,,,! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan bahkan aku menikmatinya? aku memegang dadaku yang berdetak kencang, dan naik ke bibirku yang sepertinya membengkak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan lelaki arogan seperti Sasuke, kan? Itu pasti tidak mungkin, kan?

ΩΩΩ

Aku menelungkupkan wajahku diatas meja. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Sasuke belum ada tanda-tanda pulang. Aku sengaja menunggunya pulang, karena terus terang saja aku sedikit khawatir dengannya. Apalagi, ketika ia pergi tadi, Sasuke terlihat tidak tenang setelah kejadian dia kembali menciumku. Tanpa sadar aku kembali memegang bibirku, dan merasakan ada sisa bibir Sasuke disini. aku tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan,,,,,,, oh tidaakk! Ini benar-benar salah! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kenapa fikiranku hanya dipenuhi dengan segala hal tentang Sasuke? Ini tidak benar! Aku harus menghilangkannya! Ya, aku harus segera menghapus Sasuke dari fikiranku!

"bibi Sakura?"

Aku menegakkan wajahku dan mendapati sarada tengah berdiri di depanku. "apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Sarada?"

"aku hanya tidak bisa tidur" jawab Sarada dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"ada apa? Kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku jika kau mau" aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mendekati sarada yang masih saja berdiri.

"aku ingin bercerita tentang ibuku, tapi aku bingung harus bercerita kepada siapa" sarada tampak malu-malu saat mengatakan ia ingin bercerita tentang ibunya.

"kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Sekarang, masuklah ke kamar dan aku akan menyusul dengan membawa segelas susu hangat"

Sarada mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. aku terus memandangnya sampai tubuhnya hilang dari pandanganku. Aku bergegas membuatkan sarada segelas susu hangat dan mengantarkan ke kamarnya.

Ketika aku memasuki kamar Sarada, sarada tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Aku meletakkan susu hangat di meja dekat tempat tidur dan duduk disamping Sarada. Aku melirik foto yang tengah di pegang Sarada. Seorang wanita muda cantik yang memiliki warna merah menyala tengah tersenyum ceria kearah kamera.

"bibi Sakura, ini adalah foto ibuku" ucap sarada memperlihatkan foto yang tengah dipegangnya kepadaku. "dia cantik, bukan?"

Aku menatap foto itu sebentar dan kembali memandang Sarada." Tentu saja dia cantik, sama sepertimu"

"apakah aku benar-benar mirip dengannya?" Sarada menjadi sangat antusias.

Melihat itu, aku mengulas senyumku." Dia sangat mirip denganmu, sayang" aku kembali memandang foto itu. Terus terang saja, wanita dalam foto itu hanya memilki kemiripan yang sedikit dengan Sarada. Semua fisik Sarada sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, dari rambut, mata, sampai tatapan matanya.

"seandainya ibuku masih disini, mungkin kami akan menjdi keluarga yang sempurna" tatapan Sarada berubah menjadi sendu. Dengan lembut aku menenggelamkan kepala Sarada di dadaku.

"jangan ada bibi Sakura yang siap menjadi ibu Sarada kapanpun" ucapku tulus.

"bibi janji?" Sarada menarik kepalanya dari dekapanku dan memandangku penuh harap

"janji" aku tersenyum lembut. " nah, sekarang cepat tidur sebelum ayahmu pulang "

Sarada tersenyum cerah dan segera naik keatas tempat tidurnya. Namun, sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya, Sarada menggeser tubuhnya dan memandangku." Aku ingin bibi Sakura menemaniku tidur"

"tentu saja" aku segera bergabung dengan Sarada dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Kupeluk Sarada dengan lembut, aku benar-benar menyayangi sarada. Aku tidak tau alasannya, namun aku tidak dapat mengacuhkan perasaan ini. perasaan ingin menyayangi dengan tulus, meskipun Sarada pada awalnya adalah orang asing, namun perasaan ini tetap kuat. Aku memandang Sarada dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, setelah nafas sarada terlihat teratur, akupun memejamkan mataku dan tidur.

ΩΩΩ

Maaf kalau lama updatenya! Kali ini rina update dua chapter sekaligus!

Terimakasih buat udah yang review dan berpartisipasi dalam fanfic abal-abal ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART VII : GOOD BYE SAKURA**

SASUKE POV

Aku meneguk sisa wineku yang tersisa setengah gelas. Aku tidak tahu berapa gelas tepatnya aku menghabiskan wine di bar musik yang kencang dan pemandangan erotis yang biasanya sangat menggangguku kini tak kupedulikan. aku butuh menenangkan diri. Kejadian tadi benar-benar diluar kebiasaanku, itu bukan diriku. Sekali lagi aku merutuki kebodohanku dengan mencium Sakura hanya karena alasan yang sangat konyol. Bahkan, rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi bertatap muka dengannya jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Benar-benar memalukan.

"pulanglah Sasuke, mabuk bukanlah solusi jika kau memiliki masalah" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Sai tengah menatapku sambil mengelap gelas-gelasnya.

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan menuangkan kembali mine ke dalam gelasku dan langsung menegaknya. Aku mengernyit ketika minuman berakohol itu membasahi tenggorokanku.

"aku hanya butuh sedikit pelampiasan" jawabku singkat

"ini bukan dirimu" ucap Sai kembali menatapku. Aku menurunkan gelas yang dari tadi kumainkan dan menghela nafas. Sai benar. Ini memang bukan diriku. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan kontrol terhadap diriku. Aku lebih menunjukkan emosi dan egoku, sama seperti dulu. Namun, aku tidak bisa seperti ini, ada Sarada yang kini tengah membutuhkanku. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya sosok seorang ibu, setidaknya aku ingin menjdi sosok seorang ayah yang baik dan selalu ada disisinya ketika ia membutuhkan seseorang.

Setelah aku membayar minumanku, aku bergegas menuju ke parkiran dan memacu mobilku. Selama perjalanan, aku selalu memikirkan Sarada. Putri kecilku kini mungkin tengah kesepian, selain tidak ada sosok ibu, seharusnya aku sebagai ayahnya ada di dekatnya, seperti menemaninya tidur malam ini, bukannya menghabiskan malamku di bar hanya karena aku ingin menenangkan diri.

Ketika aku tiba, apartemen tampak sepi. Kulirik jam dinding, pukul 23.47, pantas saja sepi, Sarada dan sakura pasti sudah terlelap. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Sarada, untuk malam ini aku ingin menemaninya tidur, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak aku lakukan untuknya. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku tersentak dengan pemandangan yanga ada dihadapanku. Sarada tidur dalam dekapan Sakura. Entah kenapa, melihat itu, hatiku terasa diremas. Seharusnya Sarada mendapatkan hal ini sejak ia lahir. Harusnya ia menerima pelukan seorang ibu tiap malamnya jika wanita itu tidak meninggal ketika melahirkan Sarada. Dan wanita itu mungkin tidak akan meninggal jika saja aku tidak,,,,,,,,,

Ah sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu. Kupandangi sekali lagi wajah damai putriku, ia terlihat seperti malaikat jika tertidur dengan tenang seperti itu. Pandanganku merambat kearah Sakura yang juga tampak seperti bidadari ketika ia terlelap. Tunggu! Apakah aku baru saja berfikir Sakura seperti bidadari? Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak boleh tertarik terhadap Sakura.

Dengan perlahan aku menutup pintu dan berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarku. Mulai saat ini, aku harus kembali kediriku yang semula. Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tak tersentuh.

ΩΩΩ

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Sarada berkelahi dengan Boruto dan aku yang dengan bodohnya mencium Sakura hanya karena tidak tahan melihat sisa es krim menempel dibibirnya. Selama itu aku kembali memasang wajah datarku dan sama sekali tidak mengungkit masalah ciuman itu. Sejujurnya, beberapa kali aku melihat sakura tampak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padaku, entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat ia akan menanyakan tentang ciuman itu, dan tiap kali ia akan membicarakan hal itu, aku selalu mengcuhkannya dan menglihkan pembicaraan.

Aku ingin semuanya seperti sedia kala sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Lagipula, bukankah Sakura sudah biasa melakukan hal itu? Ia adalah seorang jalang di sebuah Bar ternama, tentu saja ia sudah sering melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, seharusnya ia tidak perlu risau akan hal sekecil , pasti begitu. Sakura tidak mungkin memiliki masalah yang berarti tentang hal itu.

"ehm, Sasuke-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menatap mata semurni zamrud itu tampak gelisah.

"ada apa" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Sakura makin gugup, itu terlihat dari duduknya yang tidak tenang, dan jemarinya yang tengah meremas ujung bajunya."ano…. Sasuke-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang sedikit tidak sopan, namun aku sangat penasaran dengan ha ini, jadi,,,,"

"langsung saja Sakura" aku memotong perkataan Sakura yang berbelit-belit dan ini menggangguku. "aku tidak suka berbasa-basi"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Kegugupannya agak berkurang, setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam akhirnya ia berkata, "aku ingin bertanya, kenapa waktu itu Sasuke-san menciumku?"

Aku sudah menduga hal ini. cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. aku sendiri bingung harus memberikan jawaban apa padanya. Aku tidak ingin memberikan kesan seolah-olah aku tertarik padanya, karena itu memang tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak ingin memulai suatu hubungan dengan seorang perempuan, cukup masa itu saja aku memiliki hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Namun, aku sedikit merasa bersalah jika mengatakan hal itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar dan tidak perlu diperdebatkan. Aku tidak ingin mengira aku sedang menghinanya.

"Sasuke-san?"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku ketika mendengar suara Sakura mendayu ditelingaku. Ketika aku menatapnya, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan makin menggenggam erat ujung bajunya. Wajahnya tampak merona, Sepertinya pandanganku memberikan efek padanya. Dan ketika mengetahui itu, ada rasa yang menggelitik di dadaku.

"itu sebuah kesalahan Sakura. Kau lupakan saja soal itu"

Mendengar jawabanku, sesaat Sakura tampak tertegun. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan hal yang serius. Melihat itu, aku sedikit was-was jika saja Sakura tersinggung. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menatapku dan ia berkata, "kesalahan, ya,,," sialan. Respon Sakura yang tampak kecewa membuatku merasa ada yang mengatakan jika hal ini akan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan.

"tapi itu sangat aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja seperti itu? Aku,,, aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, jadi aku ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke-san bisa,,,,," tunggu! Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan? Tidak pernah mengalami sebelumnya? jangan bercanda! Seorang jalang bar ternama tidak mungkin tidak pernah melakukan ciuman! Aku sedikit geli mendengarnya.

"jangan bercanda Sakura"

"hah?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya yang lentik menatapku penuh tanda Tanya.

"dengar. Aku tidak mengerti hal apa yang sebenarnya kita perdebatkan disini. itu hanya sebuah ciuman biasa, jangan bersikap berlebihan seolah-olah kau adalah seorang perawan yang ketakutan karena ciuman pertamanya telah dilepaskan dengan orang yang tidak seorang jalang, bukankah hal itu sudah biasa bagimu?"

sialan. Aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar mengatakan hal ini. Binar mata Sakura yang semula penuh tanda Tanya kini berubah dengan kilatan kemarahan. Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar? Kurasa iya, mungkin saja tidak. Kata-kataku memang kasar, namun Kurasa kata-kataku tidak terlalu kasar jika ditujukan untuk seorang jalang seperti sakura. Sebagai seorang jalang, pasti ia sudah sering menerima kata-kata seperti itu.

Aku menaikkan alisku ketika melihat kedua tangan Sakura yang terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia seperti menahan amarahnya, bahkan aku melihat mata Sakura yang memerah menahan tangis. Kutahan tanganku yang ingin membelai Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Aku harus bisa menahan semua ini.

"aku,,,, aku bukanlah seorang jalang! Brengsek!"

Haaa? Apa-apa'an ini?

"aku adalah seorang wanita yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat! Aku dibesarkan dengan dengan norma-norma penuh kesopanan! Kata-katamu,,, sangat menghinaku!"

Aku menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Harus tenang. Aku harus tenang menghadapi ini.

"kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, jika kau adalah seorang jalang"

Kini Sakura yang terdiam. Aku memang berkata kasar, namun aku tidak akan menganggapnya seorang jalang jika ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia seorang jalang. Seorang jalang yang tengah terlilit hutang dan membutuhkan pekerjaan hingga aku mengijinkannya bekerja disini.

"aku memang mengatakannya. Tapi,,,, meskipun seandainya aku memang seorang jalang, kata-katamu tetap menyakitkan! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai perasaan seseorang?" sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap air matanya yang telah meleleh dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat terluka. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar brengsek sekarang, karena telah membuat seorang wanita lagi-lagi menangis.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Melihat wanita ini terluka, aku ingin mendekapnya dan mengatakan jika aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku minta maaf untuk semua kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulutku. Namun nyatanya, aku tetap diam disini. aku ingin, namun aku tidak bisa. aku tidak bisa memeluknya, aku tidak bisa menenangkannya dan aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengannya. aku sadar, Sakura mulai memiliki pengaruh terhadapku, dan sebelum semua itu makin merasukiku, aku harus menjauh dan membuang semua rasa sialan ini.

"aku ingin pergi dari sini"

Aku langsung menatap iris zamrud itu ketika mendengar Sakura bersuara. Tidak. Meski aku ingin menjauh, namun bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku masih membutuhkan sakura disini, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi sarada jika ketika ia pulang nanti, ia tidak menemukan Sakura disini. mereka berdua sangat dekat, Sarada begitu menyayangi dan menghormati Sakura. Aku yakin, jika Sarada mengetahui ini ia pasti akan merasaa sedih. membayangkan sarada bersedih, membuatku nyeri.

"kau yakin?"

Aku ingin berkata lebih dari sekedar pertanyaan seperti ini, seperti kata-kata jangan pergi atau aku sangat menyesal, namun sayangnya aku tidak , bayangan Sarada yang bersedih karena Sakura pergi, berkelebat di pikiranku.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan ketika terbuka ia mengangguk mantap. "aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin berada ditempat dimana aku bisa dihargai, bukan dihina dan direndahkan seperti ini"

Sialan. Aku tidak menghina dan merendahkanmu! Aku ingin sekali meneriakkan kata-kata itu, namun lagi-lagi aku tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Aku harus tenang menghadapi ini. lagipula, Bagaimana sakura bisa berfikir seperti itu?

Sakura mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Dengan langkah yang berat, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika ia sudah sampai di luar pintu, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadapku. " aku,,, aku ingin berterimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan selama ini. pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, dan semuanya, aku,,,, aku sebenarnya,,,,,,"

Aku melihatnya. Sakura tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Ia gugup. ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"sakura,,,,,"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum masam.

"selamat tinggal Sasuke,,,"

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan diiringi langkah Sakura yang terdengar makin menjauh.

ΩΩΩ

Apakau pernah mendengar ungkapan, kau akan merasakan kehadiran seseorang jika kau telah kehilangannya? Itu ungkapan yang berlebihan, namun aku merasa, sekarang aku tengah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Setelah Sakura pergi, aku baru menyadari jika keadaanku memang berubah sejak kedatangan Sakura. Hidupku yang semula datar dan teratur menjadi sedikit berwarna karena kedatangan Sakura. Dan sejak Sakura pergi, tidak ada lagi yang memasak untukku atau mencucikan pakaianku. Sarada juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Putri ku menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun. Karena, aku kawatir dengannya, aku sengaja menitipkan Sarada pada orangtuaku. Aku tau, Sarada pasti tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memahami semua ini.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara Naruto menyapaku. Cengiran lebarnya tetap terpasang meski kini ia sudah duduk di depanku.

"pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Neji datang tidak lama kemudian dan langsung menimpali sapaan Naruto.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah kesal. "hei! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"apakah aku datang terlambat?" sai muncul dengan seyum palsunya seperti biasa.

Aku menghela nafasku. Ini adalah pertemuan rutin kami setelah kami lulus universitas. kami berempat pernah tergabung dalam sebuah band universitas dan hubungan itu masih terjalin sampai saat ini. meski memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, namun kami masih menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu. Hanya untuk mengenang masa-masa bodoh itu, ataupun hanya sekedar berbincang.

"kalian semua terlihat baik" Neji mengawali perbincangan kami. Dari kami berempat, Neji lah yang paling dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Sejak duduk di bangku universitas ia sudah terjun dalam bisnis keluarganya, bahkan sekarang ia sudah menjabat sebagai CEO .

"beberapa bulan lagi aku akan mengadakan pameran. Kalian harus datang" Sai masih memasang senyum memuakkannya itu. Ketika Sai bekerja sebagai seorang bartender, kami berempat sangat terkejut. Sai adalah seorang pelukis yang berbakat dan sudah memiliki nama jual yang cukup mumpuni, jadi sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi bartender.

"tentu saja aku akan datang!" ck! Apa aku harus menjelaskan juga tentang si bodoh ini? dari mereka bertiga, Naruto lah yang paling dekat denganku. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan kaa-san bilang, ketika hamil, kaa-san dan ibunya Naruto sering bertemu untuk berbincang bersama dengan harapan anak mereka nanti juga bisa bersahabat baik seperti mereka. Dan harapan itu kini terwujud karena si bodoh ini terus menempel padaku.

"akan kuusahakan" aku mengangkat cangkir kopiku dan menyesapnya pelan. Rasa pahit dari kopi langsung menjalar ke tenggorokanku. Rasa pahit ini sedikit menenangkanku.

"apakah kau akan datang bersama dengan Sarada-chan dan Sakura-chan?" aku milirik Naruto yang kini tengah menyesap minumannya. Mendengar nama Sakura, sedikit mengagangguku.

"tunggu dulu! Siapa itu Sakura?" oh sial. Kenapa sekarang Sai menjadi orang yang ingin tahu tentangku? Aku mengacuhkan perkataan Sai dan kembali menyesap kopiku.

"kau tidak tahu? Sakura-chan itu kan calon ibu barunya Sarada-chan. Iya kan, Teme?" si bodoh ini! bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal ini! dan lebih sialnya lagi, kini pandangan Sai dan Neji seperti mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Mereka pasti terkejut dengan semua ini. jangankan mereka, aku pun sama terkejutnya dengan lelucon yang dikatakan oleh si bodoh Naruto.

"jadi, akhirnya ada yang mau dengan Sasuke?" Sai berkomentar dengan memasang senyumannya. Sial, aku merasa benar-benar membenci senyuman Sai sekarang.

"ck! Jangan percaya dengan si bodoh ini!" ujarku kesal dengan semua pandangan menuntut mereka. Itu benar-benar menggangguku.

"jadi,, siapa itu sakura? Naruto memang bodoh, tapi dia bukanlah seorang pembohong, Sasuke" aku menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang kesal.

"sakura hanyalah pengasuhnya Sarada" ucapku akhirnya mengaku.

"hanya seorang pengasuh?" neji menaikkan alisnya sambil melirikku.

Aku merasa makin gerah. Perbincangan ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah membuka cerita hidupku dengan orang lain. Apalagi jika mereka tahu, bahwa aku telah melukai seorang wanita dengan mengatakan jika wanita itu adalah seorang jalang. Ini benar-benar buruk, aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kulirik Naruto yang tengah menyesap minumannya, tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide di pikiranku untuk mengalihakan pembicaraan ini.

"daripada kalian mengurusi pengasuh Sarada, kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan tentang kehamilan Hinata yang kedua pada Naruto?"

Naruto langsung tergagap ketika mendengar pertanyaaanku. Ku yakin, sekarang ia pasti sedang gugup.

"apa maksudnya ini! kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Hinata sudah mengandung lagi?" aku menahan tawaku ketika melihat Neji berkata penuh dengan amarah. Jelas saja Neji begitu marah, karena siapa pun akan marah jika seorang kakak tidak diberitahu tentang kehamilan adiknya. Apalagi Neji adalah jenis kakak yang overprotective.

"aku juga baru mengetahuinya! Jangan menyalahkanku!" Naruto balas berteriak.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar kaca. Ck! Rasanya membosankan jika mendengar mereka berdua berdebat. Hanya saling berteriak dan beragumen tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting. Lamunanku terhenti ketika tidak lagi terdengar perdebatan antara Naruto dan Neji, melainkan suara Sai yang tengah menyapa seseorang, dan ketika mendengar namanya aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Gaara! Kemana saja kau!" sekarang Naruto yang tengah berteriak dan langsung merangkul Gaara. Gaara tampak jengah ketika Naruto memeluknya begitu erat.

"kau bisa meremukkanku, Baka!"

"hei! Inikah sambutanmu setelah lama menghilang? Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kabar!" Aku yang semula diam, ikut jengah ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakkan.

"maaf, maaf,,, aku kembali ke Suna dan membangun kembali bisnis yang sempat mati. Semua waktuku tersisa untuk pekerjaan. Setelah kurasa perusahaan bisa kutinggal sebentar, aku ingin berlibur di Konoha. Aku pergi ke cafe ini untuk mengenang masa-masa di Konoha, dan ternyata kalian juga sedang berada disini. "

"setelah lama tidak bertemu, sekarang kau jadi banyak bicara, he?" Neji menaikkan alisnya melihat perubahan Gaara yang kuakui memang benar. Gaara adalah salah satu dari kami. Kami berlima membentuk band di universitas, dan menjadi sahabat, namun sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dia adalah seseorang yang tenang dan diam, hampir sama sepertiku. Namun, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bergabung dengan kami, sudah beberapa kali ia tersenyum, suatu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, ketika ia masih berada di universitas.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh. " hanya ingin mencoba suasana yang baru"

"imej itu tidak cocok denganmu!" Naruto langsung menyahut.

"sepertinya kalian semua terlihat baik-baik saja" ucap Gaara mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang berada disampingnya, Neji dan Sai yang berada di depannya, dan terakhir aku yang menempati kursi paling ujung. Ketika Gaara menatapku, aku merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat, ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. " bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Semua menjadi diam ketika Gaara menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Ini bukan rahasia lagi, kami berdua memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Aku mengerti mengapa Gaara bersikap seperti ini padaku. Ia berhak, dan aku pun pantas menerimanya.

"hn. Seperti yang kau lihat" aku menjawab seperlunya.

"aku melihat kau sedikit kacau" Gaara masih memasang seringaiannya. " aku akan terkejut jika kau terlihat baik-baik saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin" seringaian Gaara hilang dan berganti dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Atmosfir disekitar kami makin dingin. Aku yang sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini hanya mendengus dan membuang wajahku ke arah luar kaca. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Semua salahku, dan semua orang juga mengetahuinya, tanpa Gaara mengatakannya aku tidak akan lupa tentang semua dosaku.

"ehmm,,, sebaiknya kita segera memesan makanan,,,,"

"jangan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Kalian semua tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Si Brengsek ini pada Karin, dan kalian masih saja bisa berteman dengannya?" aku masih membuang wajahku keluar kaca. Aku tidak ingin ikut dalam perdebatan ini.

"itu semua bukan salahnya, Teme!" Naruto berteriak. Aku memejamkan berharap Naruto tidak lepas kendali dan menyebabkan perdebatan ini makin besar atau setidaknya Gaara segera berlalu dari sini.

"lagi-lagi kau membelanya he, Naruto? Bahkan ketika kau mengetahui si brengsek inilah yang menyebabkan Karin meninggal!" aku mendengar Gaara balas berteriak pada Naruto.

"hentikan Gaara, kau sudah keterlaluan" suara berat Neji menengahi perdebatan itu. Aku membuka mataku dan melirik ke arah neji yang tetap memasang wajah tenang nya. Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya menjadi tenang, Gaara juga seperti tersadar akan posisinya.

"kalian selalu membelanya, bahkan ketika Sasuke melakukan kesalahan sebesar itu , kalian tetap mendukungnya" Gaara berucap dengan nada datar. Emosi yang beberapa menit lalu sempat berkobar kini telah hilang. Namun, aku masih merasakan kebencian Gaara dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"karena itulah yang dapat kami lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat" Sai akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. "kau juga sahabat kami Gaara, kami juga ingin mendukungmu, namun kau lah yang meninggalkan kami"

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. "aku pergi"

"lanjutkanlah hidupmu Gaara, dan berhenti menyalahkan Sasuke" aku yakin Gaara pasti mendengar perkataan Neji, namun ia tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah kami. Ketika Gaara telah pergi, aku menghembuskan nafasku. Entah kenapa ini terasa sedikit melegakan.

Aku menoleh ke arah ketiga sahabatku, dan nampaknya mereka juga merasa lega sama sepertiku. Mereka berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, meski kenyataannya persahabatan kami tidak sama seperti dulu. Dan semua ini, aku lah penyebabnya. Andai saja aku tidak egois, mungkin saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika saja aku dulu mau sedikit membuka hatiku untuk Karin, mungkin saat ini, kami berlima tetap menjadi sahabat dan Sarada juga memiliki sosok seorang ibu.

Aku menoleh ketika merasakan tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Lagi-lagi Naruto. Selama ini ia selalu membelaku, meski ia tahu semuanya salahku. Aku juga menoleh ke arah Neji dan Sai. Mereka bertiga tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Mereka benar, seorang sahabat pasti akan saling mendukukg, dan gara-gara mendukungku kami semua kehilangan Gaara.

Akhirnya kami menghabiskan sore itu dengan obrolan tentang masa lalu dan diisi dengan perdebatan antara Naruto dan neji kembali.

ΩΩΩ

Ketika aku kembali ke apartemen, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hampa. Sarada masih berada di rumah kedua orangtuaku, Sakura juga sudah pergi. Kurebahkan badanku di kasur dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Bayangan-bayangan tentang masa laluku , entah kenapa malam ini menggangguku,mungkin karena pertemuanku dengan Gaara tadi, hingga membuatku mengingatnya kembali.

Karin.

Dia ibunya Sarada, tidak lebih dari itu. Dari dulu aku hanya menganggapnya seperti itu. Perusak masa depanku, dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupku. Namun, aku tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan meninggalkanku dan Sarada sendirian. Apakah ini semua hukuman untukku karena sudah membencinya?

Hingga sekarang aku tak pernah bisa membuka hatiku untuk seorang wanita. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tak pernah membuka hatiku untuk Karin. aku selalu membencinya, dan sialnya Karin tak pernah lelah untuk menyukaiku meski aku tak pernah sedikitpun membalasnya, dan di detik-detik terakhirnya ia masih menyunggingkan senyumannya untukku. Untuk seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka.

Aku ingin mengatakan maaf padanya, namun detik terakhir itu sudah berlalu dan sampai ia tiada aku belum mengatakan maaf padanya. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Membenci diriku yang tetap egois sampai detik terakhir,dan yang tak pernah membuka hatiku untuknya. Gaara benar. Aku adalah seseorang yang brengsek. Akulah yang menyebabkan Karin meninggal dan aku juga yang menyebabkan Sarada tidak memiliki seorang ibu.

hal ini membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan mengambil handphone yang ada di meja samping ranjang tidur, aku ingin mendengar suara Sarada meski hanya sebentar, ingin memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"papa,,,,,"

Oh Tuhan, mendengar suara Sarada langsung membuat hatiku lega. aku yang dari tadi gelisah, langsung merasakan ada angin segar yang menerpaku.

"kau belum tidur?"

"aku baru saja akan tidur. Aku, merindukan papa,,,," sial. Anakku sedang merindukanku dan aku tidak berada disisinya.

"besok papa akan kesana. Sekarang Sarada cepat tidur, ini sudah melewati jam tidurmu"

"baiklah. Selamat tidur papa"

"selamat tidur sayang"

Aku mematikan sambungan telephone sambil tersenyum. Membayangkan senyum Sarada ketika aku mengunjunginya besok membuatku kali ini bisa memejamkan mataku.

ΩΩΩ

Entah kenapa ceritanya makin absurd kayak gini.

Maap kalau updatenya kelamaan.

Buat yang protes tentang emaknya Sarada saya terima. Kenapa Karin yang jadi ibu biologisnya Sarada disini, karena jalan ceritanya dari awal saya maunya emang bukan Sakura, dan kebetulan hanya Karin lah satu-satunya cewek yang pernah deket sama Sasuke, makanya saya pake tokoh Karin.

Tapi cerita ini absolutely SasuSaku, karena saya juga pecinta forever mereka,,,

Eh, mampir juga ya di cerita baruku "the Secret Of Nerd", cast nya masih SasuSaku,

Buat yang udah baca dan review, makasih banyak ya,,,,,

Rina Apple

.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART VIII : MISS**

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika sinar mentari pagi menyilaukan mataku dari balik kaca jendela. Dengan tergesa aku langsung bangun dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur. Lagi-lagi aku kesiangan, pasti saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di meja makan dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang tajam, dan Sarada pasti juga telah siap sarapan. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caraku agar cepat sampai ke dapur.

Ketika aku telah sampai dapur, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku sudah pulang ke rumahku. Tidak ada pandangan tajam Sasuke atau permintaan Sarada untuk memasakkan sesuatu. Aku merasa lemas dan langsung mendudukkan tubuh ku di kursi. Aku baru beberapa hari meninggalkan mereka, namun aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Bahkan, aku masih sering merasa berada di apartemen itu.

"Sakura? Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah di dapur?" aku mengangkat kepalaku ketika mendengar suara kaa-san.

"emm,,, aku ingin sarapan" aku menjawab sekenanya. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada kaa-san jika selama menghilang aku bekerja sebagai pembantu, dan kini aku merindukan pekerjaan itu.

"sejak pulang, kau selalu sarapan di dapur, padahal dulu selalu minta diantar oleh pelayan. Kaa-san jadi penasaran, selama menghilang apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" kaa-san menggodaku. Sial. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, mau tidak mau mengingatkanku pada Sasuke.

"tidak ada yang terjadi kaa-san, aku hanya berlibur bersama Ino di pulau pribadinya " aku menyesap teh yang di seduh kaa-san. Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. mengingat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengingatkanku pada apa yang telah dikatakannya padaku.

"bukankah Ino sedang berada di Kirigakure? Kaa-san melihatnya di majalah" aku lupa jika Ino adalah seorang model ternama. Pasti berita tentang dirinya tersebar di berbagai majalah. Aku tidak memperkirakan jika kaa-san akan menanyakan hal ini.

"aku berlibur sendirian disana, kaa-san. Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas liburanku. Oh iya, dimana Saso-nii daan Tou-san?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraanku. Jika kaa-san terus menanyakan hal ini, bisa-bisa kaa-san akan makin curiga.

"kami disini" aku menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara Sasori-nii. Melihatnya, aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan memeluknya. Jangan salah sangka, ini hanya pelukan sesama saudara. Sejak kecil aku selalu di manja oleh Saso-nii, dan kebiasaan memeluknya tetap kulakukan hingga sekarang.

"wow, tunggu dulu pinky! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi mulai sekarang" Saso-nii merenggangkan pelukanku. Aku menatapnya cemberut.

"kenapa tidak boleh?"

"karena sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki. Jadi, jangan sering memeluk kakakmu ini, karena laki-laki itulah yang harus kau peluk"

Aku tetap memasang wajah cemberutku. Tou-san dan kaa-san hanya terkekeh geli, sedangkan Saso-nii tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. aku membenci ini, pembicaraan soal perjodohan sangat membuatku muak.

"aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan siapapun" ketika aku selesai berucap, suasana hening dan canggung tiba-tiba saja tercipta. Sial, aku merasa gugup.

"sakura,,,,," itu suara kaa-san. Aku tau, kaa-san berusaha melindungiku dari kemarahan tou-san. Namun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan perjodohan ini.

"kali ini saja, jangan membantah Sakura" aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku ketika mendengar nada penuh ancaman dari tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan tou-san. sejak kecil aku selalu menjadi tuan putri bagi mereka, semua yang kuinginkan selalu mereka penuhi. Namun kali ini, tos-san, kaa-san , bahkan Saso-nii tidak ada yang mau mendengarku.

"aku tidak akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini tou-san. apapun yang terjadi"

"SAKURA!"

Aku tetap mempertahankan keinginanku meski sekarang tou-san sangat marah padaku. Kaa-san langsung memegang tangan tou-san, sedangkan Saso-nii memandangku dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengisyaratkan jika aku harus menutup mulutku.

"kau sudah dewasa , Sakura! Bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa dan terima perjodohan ini!" rasanya sakit. Baru kali ini tou-san membentakku.

"kenapa tou-san tidak mau mengerti! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai!" aku balas berteriak. Air mataku sudah menggenang di ujung mata. Aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan seperti ini.

Kaa-san terus mengusap lengan tou-san, berusaha menemnagkan tou-san yang emosinya kini sedang naik. "anata,,,, kumohon tenanglah. Bicaralah pelan-pelan pada Sakura-chan"

"sakura, dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami" aku memalingkan wajahku. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini mendukung perjodohan ini. bahkan, Saso-nii yang selalu memanjakanku kini ikut memaksaku. mengetahui tidak ada yang mendukungku membuatku sangat merasa kesal. Tidak ada satupun yang mengerti keinginanku. "kami tidak sembarangan memilih seorang laki-laki untuk dijodohkan denganmu.. dia seorang laki-laki yang tampan, sukses dan bertanggungjawab. Aku sudah mengenalnya, dan menurutku dia pasti akan cocok denganmu"

Aku mendengus mendengar penjelasan Sasori-nii. "tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak tau apakah dia akan cocok denganku atau tidak. "

"mengenai hal itu, kami sudah memikirkannya. Kami akan memberikan waktu padamu untuk mengenalnya. Selama itu, kau harus menentukan apakah dia cocok denganmu atau tidak"

"jika tidak cocok?"

"sebaiknya kau coba dulu, Sakura. Kupastikan dia akan cocok denganmu" aku heran, kenapa Sasori-nii sangat yakin jika setelah mengenal laki-laki ini aku akan menerima perjodohan? Ini membuatku penasaran. "bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Sasori-nii. Dia sangat terlihat yakin. Mungkin aku harus mencobanya, aku penasaran apa yang membuat Sasori-nii begitu yakin. "baiklah. Aku akan mencoba mengenalnya, dan jika ternyata aku tidak cocok dengannya, maka kalian harus membatalkan perjodohan ini"

"kau tidak akan membatalkannya. Aku jamin"

aku menatap Sasori-nii yang sangat bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini. aku ragu, apakah aku bisa tertarik dengan orang lain setelah apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini. Bayangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku. Aku membencinya. Dia adalah seseorang yang brengsek yang menghina seorang wanita. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul ketika aku mengingatnya. Dan sialnya, aku selalu mengingat si brengsek itu.

ΩΩΩ

Kau tau, pekerjaan yang paling menyebalkan adalah menunggu. Dan disinilah aku, duduk di salah satu sudut cafe ditemani dengan es krim strawberry yang sudah tinggal setengah gelas. Aku kembali mengaduk gelasku dengan kesal karena orang yang ku tunggu tak kujung datang. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku yang tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini, namun aku yang harus menunggu seseorang yang entah siapa di cafe ini. Sasori-nii bilang lelaki itu bernama Sabaku Gaara, aku hanya perlu datang ke cafe ini dan orang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara akan langsung mengenaliku, karena dia telah melihat fotoku.

"haruno Sakura?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar seseorang menyapaku. Seorang lelaki tampan, tinggi, putih dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti Saso-nii, oh, dan ada juga tato di keningnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya, apakah dia,,,,,

"aku Sabaku Gaara" oh, aku mengerti. Jadi ini lelaki yang akan dijodohkan denganku. benar kata Sasori-nii, lelaki ini tampan dan berkharisma. Sekali melihat saja, aku sudah menyimpulkan jika lelaki ini pasti banyak disukai oleh wanita.

"oh iya, silahkan duduk" aku meringis. Sedikit merasa canggung karena ini baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi masa depanku nanti.

"maaf, aku terlambat" aku ikut tersenyum ketika Sabaku Gaara melemparkan senyuman permintaan maafnya padaku.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakluminya Sabaku-san"

"kau bisa memanggilku Gaara, Haruno-san". Kesan pertamaku tentang lelaki di depanku ini adalah meski wajahnya terkesan dingin, namun Sabaku Gaara sepertinya orang yang ramah dan santai. Ini bagus, karena aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang dingin dari fisik sampai sifatnya, seperti orang itu. Oh sial. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan ini. aku tidak boleh menyebutkan namanya meski hanya di pikiranku saja.

"dan panggil aku Sakura saja. Kurasa kita akan lebih mudah mengenal jika kita besikap lebih santai seperti ini, Gaara" aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Setidaknya aku harus memberikan kesan yang baik.

"kau benar. Kakakmu sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu padaku"

"dia tidak menceritakan hal yang memalukan, kan?" aku sangsi Sasori-nii akan menceritakan tentang kelebihanku. Dia adalah tipe seorang kakak yang penyayang namun juga jahil.

"dia menceritakan tentang adiknya yang manja, namun juga cantik dan penyayang" aku sedikit tersanjung.

" itu berlebihan" aku meringis. Di puji oleh orang yang baru ku kenal apalagi seseorang ini akan menjadi tunanganku, membuatku tidak nyaman.

"kurasa tidak. Kau cantik, seperti yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu" sial. Aku merona ketika mendengar pujiannya. Maksudku, hanya merona biasa, jika seorang wanita di puji cantik, pasti ia akan merona, kan?

"emm, sebaiknya kita memesan makanan dulu" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. nampaknya Gaara paham dengan maksudku dengan mengangguk dan memanggil seorang pelayan.

ΩΩΩ

"sakuraaaa,,,,,,,,!"

aku berjengit kaget ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Tidak ada yang berani berteriak di rumahku kecualisi sinting sahabatku. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyambutnya, karena dia sudah terbiasa dan menganggap rumahku seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"sakuraaaa!"Ino merengut kesal.

Aku memutar bola mataku melihat kelakuannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Benar-benar kekanakkan.

"hentikan itu pig! Kau mengganggu istirahatku!"

"hei! Aku baru saja pulang, dan kau menyambutku seperti ini!" ino bercakak pinggang di depanku. Aku kembali menghela nafasku.

"oke Ino sayang, selamat datang " aku memasang senyum terpaksa. Ini menyebalkan. Kami sudah bersahabat sepanjang hidup kami, dan ritual seperti ini selalu kami lakukan.

"ck! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Kiri tapi kau malah menyambutku dengan tidak semangat seperti ini!" ino mengomel sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "lihat ini! koleksi sepatu edisi terbatas dari Kirigakure!"

Aku hanya melirik sekilas sepatu yang di sodorkan Ino. Saat ini aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini. ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Meski aku sudah berada di rumah, namun entah kenapa hatiku selalu saja gelisah. Aku selalu saja memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sarada ketika kutinggal. Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengannya. dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku, padahal aku yang sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ibunya, namun gara-gara kekesalanku pada si bodoh Sasuke aku jadi melupakan janjiku pada Sarada.

"Aawwww,,,,,,!" aku langsung engusap pipiku ketika aku merasakan ada tangan yang menarik pipiku. Aku menatap berang pada Ino yang kini malah terkekeh geli.

"itu hukumanmu karena mengacuhkanku!" aku masih saja memasang wajah cemberutku, sial. Pipiku benar-benar terasa sakit. " lagipula, apa sih yang sudah kau lamunkan?"

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain."tidak ada"

"ayolah Sakura, kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" aku sedikit memundurkan wajahku ketika Ino memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "hei! Apa ini ada hubungannnya dengan kau yang beberapa waktu lalu menghilang namun kau mengatakan pada Bibi Mebuki jika kau sedang berlibur di pulau pribadiku?"

Aku langsung memandang Ino dengan tatapan siaga satu. Bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui tentang hal ini? "darimana kau tahu?"

"Bibi Mebuki menanyakannya padaku" jawab Ino dengan tenang. Malihatku yang terlihat cemas, Ino sepertinya langsung mengerti. "tenang saja, aku mengatakan pada Bibi Mebuki jika kau memang sedang berlibur disana"

Aku langsung menghela nafasku."terimakasih Ino, kau memang sahabatku yang,,,,"

"sebagai gantinya kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Aku menelan ludahku. Sial. Kurasa kali ini aku memang harus menceritakan semuanya pada Ino.

ΩΩΩ

"jadi kau sekarang akan menerima perjodohan ini?"

Suara musik yang kencang mengiri kami berdua menghabiskan malam kami di sebuah Bar. Aku telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino, termasuk tentang Sasuke dan perjodohan ini.

"entah. Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya" aku kembali meneguk wineku. Aku dan Ino berada di lantai dua yang lebih private, hanya ada beberapa tamu berada disini. beberapa pasangan ada juga yang berbuat mesum di pojok ruangan.

"masa depanmu taruhannya loh" gumam Ino sebelum ikut meneguk wine nya. "tapi, kurasa kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu"

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar Ino mengubah arah pembicaraan. "maksudmu?"

"emmm,,,, dia tidak akan mengatakan kau jalang , jika kau tidak mengaku dirimu adalah seorang jalang, kalian juga bertemu di Bar dan dirimu dalam keadaan mabuk"

"kau membelanya?" ucapku sedikit kesal. Jelas-jelas Sasuke salah, karena mengatakan hal itu, dan kini sahabat terbaikku membelanya?

"hanya berpikir realistis saja"jawab Ino santai. Sial. Terkadang aku juga berpikir seperti Ino. Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan hal itu jika aku tidak mengaku sebagai seorang jalang. Namun tetap saja, mengingatnya mengatakan hal itu padaku, membuat hatiku terasa nyeri. Begitu sakit.

"ah Sakura, aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan kau begitu marah karena Sasuke yang mengatakannya? Em,, maksudku begini, jika saja orang lain yang mengatakannya, apa kau akan semarah itu juga?"

Haa? Pertanyaan Ino membuatku terdiam. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku juga akan semarah ini jika bukan Sasuke yang mengatakannya. Pada saat pertama kali aku beretmu dengan Sasuke dan ia mengira jika aku adalah seorang jalang, memang marah, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan banyaknya waktu terlewat, ketika ia mengatakan lagi jika aku seorang jalang, kuakui perasaan marah ku berbeda. Aku tidak hanya marah, namun juga terluka.

"sakura?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika Ino menggoyang bahuku." Kau melamun lagi!"

Aku kembali meneguk wineku. Karena aku terburu-buru meminumnya, wine ku sedikit tersisa di ujung bibirku. dengan kasar, ku usap ujung bibirku dengan tanganku. Ketika tanganku memyentuh bibirku, aku merasa berdebar. Tangan dan bibir Sasuke pernah berada disini. dan entah mengapa aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. oke Sakura, kau membencinya. Kau membenci Sasuke. Mantra itu terus ku ucap dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya.

"jangan minum terlalu banyak Ino, aku malas mengurusimu jika kau nanti mabuk" gumamku melihat Ino terus meneguk winenya. Ino bukanlah seorang peminum yang handal, ia model terkenal namun ia sangat lemah dengan alkohol, dan ketika ia sudah mabuk, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"aku ingin mabuk" ino mendesah . "aku berpikir , mungkin aku akan berhenti jadi model"

Ini konyol. Sejak kami kecil, Ino sudah bercita cita ingin menjadi seorang model yang professional. Semua usaha dilakukannya. Kursus modeling, ikut berbagai kegiatan modeling dan sebagainya. Dan ketika karir nya tengah berada dipuncak, ia bilang akan berhenti?

"jangan bercanda Ino. Ini impianmu"

"aku serius. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Aku butuh sesuatu yang mengisi hidupku"ucap Ino pelan. Matanya sayu dan tampaknya ia mulai mabuk.

"kau mabuk. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ketika aku akan beranjak dari kursiku, Ino menahan lenganku.

"tunggu dulu Sakura. Aku ingin bersenang-senang malam ini"

"dan aku tidak mau mengurusimu yang mabuk, Ino!" seruku tak mau kalah. Percayalah, Ino akan menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan ketika ia mabuk.

"ck! Kau sama sekali tidak seru!" Ino mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lihatlah, saat ini untuk berjalan dengan tegap saja ia sudah susah, apalagi nanti ketika ia tetap melanjutkan minum?

"kau mau kemana?" tanyaku heran.

"ke toilet sebentar" jawab Ino mulai melangkah ke arah kamar kecil.

Melihat Ino berjalan dengan sempoyongan seperti itu membuatku ingin menemaninya ke kamar kecil. ia pasti akan mendapat masalah jika dibiarkan sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu. Namun, ketika aku akan melangkahkan kakiku , aku mengurungkannya. Beberapa detik yang lalu aku seperti melihat bayangan Naruto berada di pojok ruangan. Jujur saja, aku sedikit merasa berdebar. Naruto adalah sahabat nya Sasuke, dan melihat keberadaan Naruto disini, berarti ada kemungkinan Sasuke juga berada disini.

Ini gawat. Untuk saat ini aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat atau bersikap apa ketika aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum hal yang terburuk akan terjadi. Sial, lagipula dimana sih Ino? Kenapa ke toiletnya lama sekali?

Dengan gugup, aku kembali duduk dikursi ku. Lewat ekor mataku, aku melihat ke arah pojok ruangan tempat aku melihat Naruto tadi. Sial, itu benar-benar Naruto, ia tampak mabuk dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, lalu di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya belum mabuk dan mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto, di depan Naruto ada seorang lagi, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku, namun melihat gaya rambutnya yang langka itu, aku dapat menebaknya. Itu Sasuke.

"ck! Bangun Baka! Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Hinata jika kau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini!" samar-samar aku mendengar laki-laki disamping Naruto berteriak dan mengguncangkan bahunya.

Naruto tampaknya benar-benar mabuk. Ia tidak dapat menanggapi perkataan lelaki di depannya dan malah tersenyum mengejek. Laki-laki itu tampak kesal dan langsung memapah Naruto, lalu ia menepuk bahu seseorang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"aku akan membawa si bodoh ini pulang, Sasuke kuserahkan padamu!" lelaki itupun berlalu sambil membawa Naruto yang tengah meracau tidak jelas.

Aku melihat lelaki itu membawa Naruto hingga hilang dibalik tangga. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah bar. Demi tuhan! Ini sudah cukup lama dan Ino belum kembali dari kamar kecil! aku mulai kawatir dengan keadaan Ino, harusnya aku tadi langsung menyusulnya ke kamar kecil. aku pun merogoh handphone ku dan segera ku hubungi Ino. Aku juga melihat kesekeliling ruangan, mungkin saja Ino tengah dalam perjalanan, ketika aku sedang menelusuri ruangan, mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Ino yang sedang,,,,, oh, shit!

Aku melihat Ino yang tengah berdansa liar dengan seorang lelaki! Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu, bukannya itu laki-laki yang tadi berada di dekatku? Bukankah temannya tadi mengatakan pada laki-laki itu bahwa ia menyerahkan Sasuke padanya? Lalu kenapa ia malah sedang berdansa dengan Ino?

Aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku dan memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa. Ia tampak mabuk dan mulai hilang kesadarannya, itu terlihat dari tangannya yang mau menggapai gelas yang berada di meja, namun ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri. Jika keadaannya saja seperti itu, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat. Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu temannya jika keadaan Sasuke sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Namun, ketika pandanganku kualihkan ke arah Ino dan lelaki tadi berdansa, sekarang aku sudah tidak mendapati mereka lagi! Kemana perginya mereka? Dengan panik, aku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, namun aku tidak menemukan mereka. Rasa kawatir dan cemas langsung melandaku, apalagi Ino juga menghilang. Meski Ino adalah model papan atas, namun sama sepertiku, ia termasuk orang yang awam mengenai hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Sial, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"maaf, apakah kau tadi melihat temanku ?" tanyaku pada bartender yang tadi melayani kami berdua.

"disini banyak orang Nona, aku tidak tahu temanmu yang mana" jawabnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"dia berambut pirang panjang, tadi dia minum bersamaku, lalu beberapa saat yang lalu , aku melihatnya sedang berdansa dengan seorang lelaki tinggi, berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut hitam yang pendek" seru ku masih dilanda dengan kepanikan.

Bartender itu tampak sedang berpikir, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "sepertinya aku tau. Dia tadi pergi bersama Sai"

"sai? Sang bartender?" tanyaku heran. Aku hanya mengenal satu Sai di dunia ini, dan ia adalah seorang bartender yang biasanya melayaniku.

"kau mengenalnya?" bartender itu balik bertanya padaku.

Aku menatapnya dan menggeleng lesu.

"tenang saja, Nona. Sai dalah orang yang baik, temanmu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku jamin"ucap Bartender itu sabil tersenyum meyakinkan padaku.

Aku sedikit bernafas lega mendengarnya. setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengenal Sai dan mengatakan jika ia adalah orang yang santai akupun bangkit dari dudukku, sepertinya ini sudah cukup malam dan aku ingin segera merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasurku yang nyaman. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku merasa ada yang salah disini, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Aku terdiam dan memikirkannya. Sesuatu itu apa? Ketika aku sudah menemukannya aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan menuju ke tempaku semula.

Sial. Aku melupakan Sasuke. Jika Sai saja pergi dengan Ino, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya, dan sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Aku pun sampai di tempat Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah. Di tempatnya, Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Ia masih saja duduk di sofa, dan di tangannya kini ada segelas minuman. Aku pun mendekatinya, namun ketika aku akan menyentuh bahunya, aku menghentikannya. Melihat wajahnya, mengingatkanku pada kata-katanya yang begitu menyakitkan. Apakah ia benar-benar menganggapku seorang jalang? Apakah ia tak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang wanita yang biasa? Sial. Dadaku terasa sakit mengingat semuanya.

Huh! Kenapa aku harus menolongnya? Dia sudah berkata kasar padaku, jadi buat apa aku peduli lagi dengannya? sebaiknya aku biarkan saja dia membusuk disini, biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak di acuhkan oleh orang lain!

Dengan kesal, aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan menolong dan bersimpati padanya kali ini. aku pun sampai di parkiran dengan waktu yang singkat. Namun, ketika aku akan membuka mobilku lagi-lagi aku teringat Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar membusuk disana? Tidak. Biarkan saja tuan angkuh itu membusuk disana. Tapi jika Sasuke membusuk diasana, bagaimana dengan Sarada? Ia sudah tidak memiliki seorang ibu, dan sekarang ayahnya disini sedang mabuk dan aku sama sekali tidak menolongnya?

Tidak, aku tidak akan menolongnya. Tapi,,,,, tidak! Tidak! Aku harus tetap pada pendirianku. Tapi bagaimana nanti jika,,,,, arggghhhhhh! Aku mengacak rambutku berusaha mengusir perdebatan dengan diriku sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka mobil dan menuju ke tempat Sasuke tadi. Namun, lagi-lagi kakiku berhenti. Untuk apa aku menolongnya? Waktu aku akan pergi dari apartemennya saja ia sama sekali tak mencegahku! Namun, jika aku tak menolongnya, apa aku sanggup bertemu dengan Sarada setelah ini?

Sial. Pikirkan saja Sarada! Persetan dengan semua ucapan Sasuke waktu itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus segera membawa Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya dan memastikan jika Sarada tidak akan bersedih karena ayahnya tidak jadi membusuk disini. akupun menghentakkan kakiku dengan kasar menuju ke lantai atas tempat dimana Sasuke tadi terkapar. Dan ketika aku sampai disana, aku tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanku sekarang.

Sasuke masih dalam posisi duduknya di sofa, namun yang membedakan, ia tak lagi sendiri sekarang. Ada tiga wanita seksi yang duduk bersamanya. Bahkan, salah satu dari mereka berlutut di depan Sasuke dan dengan sengaja menggodanya. Shiiittt! Melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa sadar aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju mereka dan menghentakkan wanita yang tengah berlutut di depan Sasuke.

"minggir jalang!" seru ku kasar. Mereka tampak terkejut melihatku, lalu salah satu dari mereka berdiri dan mendekatiku. Melihat itu, aku langsung memasang wajah angkuhku dan menaikkan daguku. Cih! Mereka pikir mereka berhadapan dengan siapa?

"kau siapa?" sial. Jalang sialan ini ternyata menantangku. Ia bertanya dengan pandangan meremehkan terhadapku.

"aku istrinya, jalang sialan! Segera menjauh darinya, atau aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian!" ancamku sungguh-sungguh. Melihatku yang benar-benar marah membuat nyali mereka ciut. Dengan enggan mereka meninggalkan Sasuke, dan ketika melewatiku mereka melirikku dengan tidak suka. ku balas lirikan mereka dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku langsung mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di dekatnya. Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari deru nafasnya, bahkan mata Sasuke sudah terpejam. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini membuatku ragu, apakah aku bisa membawanya pulang atau tidak.

"bangun sialan! Kau harus pulang! Apa yang akan dikatakan Sarada jika melihatmu seperti ini?" teriakku sambil mengguncangkan bahunya dengan kasar.

Sasuke menggeliat, tampaknya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun yang terdengar hanya kekehannya saja. Ini benar-benar bencana, mana mungkin aku bisa membawanya? Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkan bahunya di bahuku. Ketika akan kuseret, aku merasa kesulitan. Badan Sasuke berat, dan itu membuat pundak dan punggunggku terasa nyeri.

Ketika sampai di parkiran, lagi-lagi aku merasa kesulitan. Aku harus membuka pintu mobil, lalu memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil. sial, ku rasa aku harus segera melakukan perawatan setelah ini. padahal hanya memapah Sasuke, namun ini terasa sangat melelahkan. Kulajukan mobilku menuju apartemen Sasuke, aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi selain ke tempatnya.

Ketika menuju ke apartemennya, aku merasa sedikit terbantu dengan petugas keamanan yang mau membantuku memapah Sasuke. Aku cukup lama tinggal disini, jadi mereka sudah hafal denganku. mereka tau, jika aku ada hubungan dengan Sasuke dan Sarada, jadi mereka sama sekali tidak curiga dan malah membantuku sampai ke dalam ruang apartemen Sasuke.

Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa ketika selesai membawa Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. ini sudah pukul satu dini hari, dan aku tidak mungkin pulang pada jam ini. ingin menginap di apartemen Ino, namun, keberadaannya sekarang saja aku tidak tahu. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bermalam disini. aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun aku belum bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur di sofa, dan aku tidak merasa nyaman. Kamarku dulu dan kamarnya Sarada terkunci, dan aku tidak tahu dimana letak kuncinya. Kamar yang tersisa hanyalah kamar Sasuke, namun aku tidak mungkin tidur disana.

Kucoba sekali lagi memejamkan mataku. Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur disini. dengan langkah yang lebar, aku menuju ke kamar Sasuke dan mendapati sasuke tengah tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati, aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya, aku juga telah memasang bantal sebagai pembatas. Lelaki yang mabuk dan sedang tertidur pulas, tidak akan macam-macam dengan seorang wanita, kan?

Aku sedikit takut, namun sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, dan esok ketika aku bangun, aku akan segera pergi dari sini, sebelum Sasuke bangun. Dengan perlahan aku pun memejamkan mataku dan mulai tidur.

ΩΩΩ

Makin gak nyambung dan abal-abal kan? Heheehe,,,,

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lewat review ya! See you…


	9. Chapter 9

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART IX : PROBLEM**

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku masih enggan untuk membuka mataku. Kepalaku masih terasa berat dan sedikit pusing. Ini pasti gara-gara tadi malam aku meminum bourbon dalam jumlah yang lumayan, akibatnya aku sampai hangover seperti ini. aku makin mengertakan pelukanku pada gulingku. Guling ini terasa sedikit aneh. Ada bagian yang menonjol tepat di wajahku dan ini terasa lembut, hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan aku dapat mencium aroma strawberry pada guling ini. tunggu dulu! Aroma strawberry? Aku tidak ingat aku memiliki aroma seperti ini. apa sekarang aku tidak berada di kamarku? Oh, mungkin saja aku sekarang berada di kamar Sai atau Neji. Tadi malam aku benar-benar kacau dan aku tidak memiliki kesadaran untuk mengingatnya, aku makin menekan tubuhku pada guling ini, ini benar-benar terasa nyaman.

"eenghhhh,,,,,,,"

Aku langsung membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara erangan seorang perempuan. Sial, apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam? Apa aku melakukan one night stand dengan seorang jalang? Pikiranku langsung buyar ketika menatap apa yang berada di depan mataku sekarang. Demi Tuhan! Ini dada seorang perempuan!

Aku baru menyadari jika ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk kepalaku dari atas, dengan cepat aku mendongakkan wajahku dan secara kebetulan kepala wanita ini juga sedang memandang ke bawah. Netra zamrud itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sayu, sepertinya wanita ini belum sepenuhnya sadar akan posisinya, aku seperti mengenal mata ini. bukankah dia,,,,?

"Aaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,!"

Sial. Ternyata benar. Ini Sakura. Beberapa detik setelah kami saling tatap, Sakura langsung berteriak dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana Sakura bisa berada satu ranjang denganku?

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang lebih seperti teriakan. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena aku memang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku?" tanyaku setenang mungkin.

Aku makin mengerutkan keningku ketika melihat Sakura dengan panik meraba seluruh tubuhnya, sepertinya ia tengah memeriksa keadaan dirinya. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung menatapku tajam.

"kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padaku, kan?"

Aku mendengus. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaaanku, dia malah menuduhku macam-macam. "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Sakura masih menatapku penuh selidik. "benar tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Aku tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura dan langsung beranjak dari ranjangku. Ketika aku menatap ke arah kalender aku meyadari sesuatu. Sial! Hari ini aku ada acara penting dan aku melupakannya! Kulirik jam dinding, masih pukul delapan pagi, ini benar-benar kacau, aku masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk tidak terlambat menghadiri acara itu.

"hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sakura kembali berteriak, dan kini ia tengah berdiri di depanku seakan sedang menghadangku.

Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdebat. Waktu semakin berjalan, dan aku sama sekali belum bersiap-siap. Dan sekarang Sakura menghadangku untuk mendapakan jawaban dari pertanyannnya yang sama sekali tidak penting itu.

"minggir" ucapku dingin

"tidak akan" balas Sakura sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku sedang tidak memiliki waktu banyak, dan aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku dengan perdebatan ini. "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu"

"tapi kenapa aku bisa terbangun dalam posisi seperti itu? Padahal tadi malam aku sudah meletakkan bantal sebagai pembatas"

Aku menggeram kesal karena Sakura makin memperpanjang perdebatan ini. aku tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya, tapi, Sakura masih saja menanyakannya?

"Sakura, cepat minggir atau aku akan,,,,"

"akan apa? Aku tidak takut!"

Sial. Disaat seperti ini, aku malah memperhatikan mulut sialan sexy Sakura membantahku. Ingin aku bungkam mulut itu hingga Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk membantahku. Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Aku sudah dua kali menciumnya, dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Waktu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan itu lagi.

Tapi, mungkin sedikit mempermainkannya boleh juga, biar dia tahu dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan. Aku menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, aku sengaja berjalan dengan perlahan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sakura Nampak takut dan dengan refleks ia mundur ke belakang. Ketika tubuhnya menyandar di pintu kamar mandi, aku makin menyeringai.

"a,,, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sakura terdengar gugup.

"menurutmu?" lihat? Sekarang dia benar-benar panik dan itu membuatku makin ingin melanjutkan aksi ku. Ku tekan tubuh Sakura ke pintu, ia benar-benar gugup hingga badannya ikut bergetar, bahkan sekarang Sakura sudah menutup matanya.

Sial. Dia benar-benar sexy dengan jarak sedekat ini. kudekatkan wajahku ke samping lehernya dan kuhembuskan nafasku disana. Aku sengaja berlama-lama di lehernya untuk memberikan efek jika aku memang menggodanya.

"sa,,,sasuke,,,"

Sial. Apa Sakura baru saja mendesah? Oke, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar meggodanya. Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diriku. Kudekatkankan mulutku di telingannya, dan dengan perlahan aku berbisik. "cepat minggir,,, atau kau ingin aku membaringkanmu disini dan menyutubuhimu dengan keras?"

Sakura Nampak langsung tersadar dan melebarkan matanya. Dengan tanpa berkata apapun, ia mendorongku dan berjalan keluar kamarku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu terbanting. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan berpikir, apa mungkin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi? Ah, sudahlah, dari awal bertemu dengannya memang sebuah kesalahan.

Aku pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi ketika tanpa sengaja mataku melihat jam dinding. Sial! Waktunya sebentar lagi!

ΩΩΩ

"papa,,,,,!"

Ketika aku sampai, aku langsung disambut dengan teriakan Sarada. Hari ini ulang tahunnya Kaa-san, dan aku sudah berjanji kepada putri kecilku agar hari ini aku datang ke kuil tanpa terlambat. Kuturunkan badanku dan ku peluk Sarada yang kini tengah menghambur kepadaku. Ku cium puncak kepalanya yang tercium wangi. Hari ini Sarada terlihat sangat manis dengan yukata nya yang berwarna biru laut dan dandanan sederhana nya.

"hem, hari ini putri papa sangat cantik" pujiku tulus.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sarada dengan mata yang berbinar. "bibi Konan yang mendandaniku"

"tentu saja. Kau yang tercantik" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Putriku tampak tersipu malu, rona merah menjalar di pipi chubbynya. Sial, melihatnya seperti ini membuatku membayangkan betapa cantiknya putriku nanti ketika ia sudah dewasa, dan bajingan mana yang beruntung mendapatkannya.

"papa melamun?" ucap Sarada membelai pipiku.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, "tidak sayang. Ayo ke dalam, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu, kan?"

Sarada mengangguk antusias, ia pun melepaskan pelukanku dan meraih tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucunya ini. mungkin aku harus sering membiarkan Sarada untuk tinggal di rumah, ia tampak lebih ceria daripada waktu tinggal di apartemen.

Aku menghela nafasku ketika memasuki kuil ini. sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai kegiatan seperti ini, namun inilah resiko jika kau lahir di keluarga yang menjunjung tradisi seperti ini. meski hanya perayaan ulang tahun kaa-san, namun tetap saja kami melakukan pemujaan di kuil, hanya untuk mengisi tradisi, namun tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya. Apalagi ketika pendeta tua itu nulai membacakan do'anya, itu bisa membuatku tertidur.

Ternyata, semua anggota keluargaku sudah hadir disini. aku melihat Kaa-san yang duduk disamping Tou-san, Itachi dan Konan juga sudah ada disana, bahkan kakek Madara sudah duduk dengan baru saja aku menyebut kakekku gagah? Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, namun inilah kenyataannya. Kakek Madara masih terlihat bugar dan memiliki kharisma tersendiri meski ia sudah lanjut usia. Ketika aku duduk di samping Itachi, aku melihat kakek Madara melirikku. Serius, aku tidak menyukai tatapannya, ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang merubah seluruh hidupku.

"kenapa terlambat? Kakek Madara terlihat ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup" Itachi berbisik disampingku. Aku mengacuhkannya dan malah melihat Kakek Madara. Benar, ketika pandangan kami bertemu aku merasa dia ingin mengintimidasiku.

"sebenarnya apa masalah kakek Tua itu?" cibirku berbisik pada Itachi.

Itachi kembali medekatkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "dia memang memiliki masalah dengan cucu kesayangannya"

Aku mendecih mendengarnya. yang benar saja, sejak kapan kakek itu menganggapku sebagai cucu kesayangannya? Dia bahkan lebih dingin dari Tou-san ketika bersikap padaku, seenaknya saja mengatur hidupku, menyebabkan semua kejadian sial ini berawal.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar kakek Madara mendehem. Suasana yang semula tenang kini menjadi tegang. Itachi bahkan sudah terpaku di tempatnya dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku lagi, meski aku sudah berusaha memberinya kode dengan menyentuh kakinya. Sepertinya kakek Madara melihat perbuatanku, ia kembali mendehem dengan suara yang lebih keras. Dan kali ini bukan hanya Itachi yang diam, karena aku juga ikut diam saat merasakan intimidasinya.

ΩΩΩ

Salah satu alasanku tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga ini,- meskipun kenyataannya Sarada lebih senang tinggal disini-, adalah karena keluarga ini masih penuh dengan tradisi. Maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu yang hampir seluruh hidupnya menjalani tradisi? Seperti ini, perayaan ulang tahun harusnya diadakan sebuah pesta, bukannya melakukan pemujaan di kuil. Aku tidak membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu dengan cara seperti ini, kadang aku berpikir bagaimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa menjalani selama ini, bahkan Itachi dan Konan bisa bertahan disini, padahal sebelum menikah dengan Itachi, Konan adalah seorang Model terkenal. Namun aku juga tidak bisa mengingkari, jika rumah ini penuh kehangatan, tidak seperti apartemenku yang terkesan dingin.

"papa melamun?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika merasakan sentuhan di lenganku. Kulirik Sarada yang tengah memandangku penuh Tanya,

"tidak sayang, Papa tidak melamun" jawabku tersenyum. "ayo, lanjutkan makanmu"

Sarada mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Aku sedikit bergidik ketika menyadari tatapan tajam dari kakek Madara. Salah satu lagi peraturan di rumah ini. selama kami makan bersama di meja makan, kami dilarang ribut atau menganggu ketenangan dalam perjamuan makan. Untuk peraturan yang satu ini aku sedikit setuju, karena aku juga tidak menyukai keributan.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" semua yang ada di meja makan menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara kakek Madara. Ini aneh, tetua keluarga secara sengaja melanggar tradisi dengan berbicara ketika perjamuan makan ketika berlangsung –meskipun semua orang sudah menghabiskan makanannya-, jujur saja ini aneh, firasatku mengatakan ada hal yang tidak beres. "ini mengenai dirimu, Sasuke"

Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku. Sial, kurasa ini benar-benar bukanlah suatu hal yang baik mengingat kakek Madara tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang baik padaku. Aku merasakan atmosfer kehangatan yang ada di keluarga ini tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Sama sepertiku, semua orang yang ada di meja makan menatap penuh tanda Tanya pada kakek sialan itu, dan dengan santainya kakek Tua itu menyeringai.

"aku ingin kau segera menikah, Sasuke" kalian lihat? Dugaanku tepat sekali, kan? Kakek Tua itu pasti mengatakan hal yang buruk. Dan apa tadi katanya? Ia ingin aku segera menikah? Jangan harap! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun.

"aku tidak akan menikah lagi" jawabku datar tanpa memandangnya.

"berhenti egois dan bersikap kekanakkan. Pikirkanlah perasaan Sarada yang merindukan sosok seorang ibu, apa kau tidak melihatnya selama ini? jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah remaja yang sedang patah hati yang tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya"

Aku menggertakkan gigi mendengar perkataan kakek sialan itu. Apa haknya berbicara seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Aku bisa membesarkan Sarada dengan baik tanpa adanya seorang Ibu.

"tou-san, aku mohon, tolong jangan memaksa Sasuke-kun" ucap Kaa-san lirih.

" kau terlalu memanjakannya, Mikoto!" seru Kakek Madara. "apa kau tidak melihat cucumu yang sangat merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu? "

Kaa-san diam. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataan Kakek Madara. Bahkan Tou-san hanya diam mendengarnya. aku tau, semua yang ada disini sebenarnya memang menginginkanku untuk menikah lagi. Namun aku tidak bisa. benar-benar tidak bisa.

"aku bukan lagi anak kecil,berhenti mengtur hidupku" ucapku dingin. Aku masih tidak mau menatap kakek sialan itu, karena jika aku melihat wajahnya-yang sialnya sangat mirip denganku-aku akan lepas kendali dan ulang tahun kaa-san yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan akan menjadi suram.

"oh, jadi kau bukan anak kecil lagi?" suara kakek sialan itu makin meninggi. " jika kau merasa sudah dewasa, maka bersikaplah sebagai seseorang yang dewasa!"

Aku mendecih. Pembicaraan sialan ini membuatku emosi. Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali jika aku tidak akan menikah lagi. Sarada dan aku baik-baik saja tanpa ada seorang perempuan baru dalam hidup kami. Aku yakin.

"aku tidak menerima bantahan, Sasuke. Jika dalam waktu satu bulan kau tidak bisa membawa seorang menantu baru di keluarga ini, maka dengan terpaksa aku akan menjodohkanmu" ucap Kakek Madara tenang.

"kau tidak bisa memaksaku" jawabku dingin. Aku bahkan melupakan sopan santunku dengan tidak menggunakan panggilan kakek, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. enam tahun yang lalu, dia memaksaku untuk menikahi Karin, dan sekarang lagi-lagi ia memaksaku untuk menikah?

"aku bisa. kau tau itu" aku bisa melihat seringaian kakek Tua itu semakin lebar. Meski aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia benar. Dia bisa memaksaku, dengan ancaman keluarga ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga ini, mungkin jika tidak ada Sarada aku tidak akan seberat ini menentangnya, namun sekarang ada Sarada yang harus kupikirkan. Aku tidak mungkin membebaninya lagi dengan kemungkinan berpisah dengan keluarga ini setelah aku yang membuatnya terpisah dengan ibunya.

"Madara jii-san, jangan memarahi Papa. Papa tidak perlu lagi mencarikan mama baru untuk Sarada, karena Sarada sudah mempunyai mama baru" ucapan Sarada yang polos membuatku membeku, tidak, bukan hanya aku, semua yang ada di meja makan membeku mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"ehm, apa maksudmu sayang?" Konan yang berada di dekat Sarada berusaha mencairkan suasana, dengan lembut ia mengelus puncak kepala Sarada, "Sara-chan sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda, mengerti?"

Putri ku tampak mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "aku tidak bercanda Bibi, Sarada benar-benar memiliki mama baru! Bibi Sakura bilang, Sarada boleh menjadikan Bibi Sakura sebagai mama Sarada"

Aku terperangah mendengar penuturan Sarada. Lagi-lagi Sakura! Apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada putriku? Sialan! Ini buruk. Aku bahkan merasakan semua mata yang ada di ruangan ini menatap penuh Tanya padaku!

"siapa itu Bibi Sakura?" Tanya Kaa-san tersenyum lembut setelah beberapa saat lalu ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Papa bilang, Bibi Sakura adalah pengasuhnya Sarada. Tapi, bibi Sakura sangat baik nek, dia sangat perhatian dan sayang dengan Sarada, Sarada juga sayang dengan bibi Sakura" lagi-lagi ucapan polos Sarada makin membuatku gerah.

"jadi, Sasuke? Apa penjelasanmu mengenai ini?" aku langsung menatap sengit kakek Madara. Ini semua gara-gara kau kakek sialan!

"Sakura hanyalah pengasuhnya Sarada, tidak lebih" jawabku setenang mungkin.

"pengasuh yang menjadi mama Sarada? Hm, menarik sekali" aku bersumpah, aku melihat kakek Sialan itu tersenyum mengejek padaku! Sialan!

"jangan berlebihan. Dia hanya pengasuh biasa"

"aku ingin bertemu dengan pengasuh itu" tou-san yang sedari tadi diam, kini ikut angkat bicara. Ini buruk, aku tidak bisa membantah Tou-san. dia adalah ayah yang hebat, aku sangat menghormatinya sebagai seorang anak dan sesame lelaki. Tou-san memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan kakek Madara, jika dengan kakek Madara aku bisa sedikit membantah, tapi tidak dengan Tou-san ku.

"dia sudah pergi" untungnya kali ini aku berkata jujur. Sakura telah pergi dari apartemenku dengan kemauannya sendiri, meskipun aku juga turut andil dalam hal itu.

"apa maksudnya dengan pergi?" aku menoleh mendengar Itachi.

Aku menaikkan alisku." Dia sudah tidak bekerja padaku, dia pergi entah kemana dan aku tidak mengetahuinya. Lagipula, bisa kalian hentikan ini semua? Sakura hanyalah seorang pengasuh, dan dia sekarang sudah tidak ada dalam kehidupan Sarada lagi, jadi berhenti bertanya tentang dirinya"

Kurasa penjelasanku cukup menghentikan keingintahuan mereka yang berlebihan. Kakek Madara bahkan menghela nafasnya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. namun, beberapa langkah kemudian dia berhenti dan menatapku. " aku masih menunggu calon darimu selama sebulan kedepan, Sasuke"

Apa-apa'an? Dia masih saja memaksaku? Damn! Kenapa kakek tua itu tidak pikun saja seperti kakek-kakek yang lainnya? Oh ayolah, umurnya bahkan sudah sangat cukup untuk menjadikannya kakek-kakek yang tidak bisa berbuata apa-apa. Bukannya memaksa cucunya sendiri untuk menikah.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san pikir, mungkin keinginan kakekmu ada benarnya" lirih Kaa-san. aku mendengus, hal ini sudah berulang kali di bahas dan aku tidak pernah merubah keputusanku.

"Kaa-san tahu jawabanku" jawabku datar.

"pikirkanlah Sarada,,,, kaa-san mohon,,," ucap Kaa-san sendu.

Aku membuang pandanganku ketika bertemu dengan mata kaa-san yang terlihat sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kaa-san seperti ini, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusukku. Sama seperti enam tahun lalu, saat aku melakukan kesalahan itu. Dulu, aku menebusnya dengan cara yang salah, dan sekarang setidaknya aku ingin menebusnya dengan tidak akan jatuh hati terhadap wanita manapun. Namun, caraku tidak pernah diterima oleh siapapun.

"jangan egois Sasuke, anakmu membutuhkan seorang ibu" kali ini Itachi yang membuka suara. Aku memjamkan mataku. Apa selama ini aku sudah bersikap egois? Apa aku salah bila aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk siapa pun?

"nenek dan paman, jangan memarahi papa lagi. Sarada sudah punya bibi Sakura, jadi Papa tidak perlu mencari mama baru lagi untuk Sarada" ucapan polos putriku membuatku tersadar. Sakura. Tidak. Dia berbahaya. Aku menyadarinya, tubuhku terkadang bereaksi tidak sesuai keinginanku ketika berdekatan dengannya. jika aku harus benar-benar mencarikan Sarada seorang ibu, maka Sakura tidak termasuk diantaranya.

"sayang, Bibi Sakura sudah pergi, dan dia tidak akan kembali bersama kita lagi" ujarku pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang.

"tapi Bibi Sakura sudah janji, pa,,,," mata polos Sarada menatapku penuh kepolosan. Sial! Apa yang sebebnarnya telah dikatakan Sakura terhadap Putriku? Ini buruk. Aku harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak ingin Sarada terlalu berharap, dan berakhir akan kekecewaannya. Selama ini aku telah membuatnya kecewa tiap ia menanyakan tentang seorang ibu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan membuatnya menelan kekecewaan lagi karena terlalu berharap dengan hal ini.

"Sarada, dengarkan papa. jika Bibi Sakura menyayangimu dia tidak akan meninggalanmu, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan salam perpisahan padamu. Jadi, Papa mohon, berhentilah menganggap bibi Sakura sebagai ibu Sarada" sial. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika melihat tatapan polos Sarada berubah menjadi sedih dan berkaca-kaca. Bagus Sasuke, baru pertama kali anakmu menganggap orang lain sebagai ibunya, dan kini kau menghancurkannya.

Kurengkuh Sarada dalam pelukanku, ku cium puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkannya yang kini tengah terisak di dadaku. Aku tau, ini sangat berat untuknya, bahkan umurnya belum genap lima tahun dan putriku sudah menanggun beban seberat ini. ketika anak seusianya bebas bermanja manja dengan ibu mereka, namun putriku hanya diam dan mengurung dirinya di kamar memandangi potert ibunya yang telah tiada.

"tapi Sarada ingin mempunyai seorang ibu, pa,,,," ucapnya Sarada parau, sepertinya ia sedang menahan isakannya.

Lagi-lagi aku memejamkan mataku. Ini terasa begitu sakit, seseorang yang seharusnya kujaga dan kupastikan kebahagiaannya kini malah menangis karena diriku. aku telah membuat putriku bersedih dan itu karena keegoisanku. Itachi, kakek Madara, Kaa-san dan semuanya benar,kurasa ini saatnya untukku memberikan Sarada seorang ibu. Kurasa perjodohan yang direncanakan kakek Madara bukanlah hal yang buruk asalkan dia bisa menyayangi putriku.

Kurenggangkan pelukanku dan ku tatap mata Sarada yang masih berlinang airmata, kuusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. Sarada hanya diam melihatu malakukan itu semua, mungkin ia sedang bingung karena tidak biasanya aku melakukan hal ini. "sarada, dengarkan papa. Papa akan memberikan Sarada seorang ibu"

"ha?"

Ya Tuhan, respon Sarada yang tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataanku bukan lah respon yang kuharapan. Bahkan aku juga melihat Itachi, Konan, Kaa-san, Dan Tou-san menatapku tidak percaya.

"ehm, maksud papa, kurasa papa akan menerima perjodohan yang di berikan kakek Madara, jadi Sarada bisa memiliki seorang ibu nantinya" ujarku sedikit gugup karena semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini menatapku dengan sangat intens. Aku tau mereka sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku mengatakan hal seperti ini, namun reaksi mereka sangat berlebihan.

"bukan Bibi Sakura?"

"bukan" kurasa aku benar-benar harus menghapus sosok sakura dalam pikiran putriku. Alasanku ingin menikah lagi karena Sarada menginginkan seorang ibu, jadi aku hanya akan menikahi seseorang yang bisa menjadi ibu Sarada, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku tetap tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk siapapun, bahkan ketika aku menikah nanti. dan Sakura,,,, ya, aku meragukan diriku ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Aku tidak yakin semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku jika orang yang akan menjadi ibu untuk Sarada adalah Sakura. Dia berbahaya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ia masuk dalam kehidupan kami lagi.

Hening. Aura di ruang makan ini terasa begitu hening ketika aku selesai mengutarakan keinginanku untuk memberikan Sarada seorang ibu. Ini aneh, bukankah mereka semua menginginkan hal ini? dan ketika aku akan melakukannya kenapa mereka terlihat tidak begitu menyukainya? Bahkan Kaa-san yang biasanya selalu memaksaku untuk menikah kini malah bungkam.

ΩΩΩ

Hari ini aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwalku karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian ini untuk berkumpul bersama keluargaku karena Kaa-san sedang berulang tahun, namun pembicaraan mengenai ibu Sarada tadi pagi sepertinya membuat suasana menjadi sedikit muram. Aku memutukan siang ini untuk pergi ke apartemen Sai, ingin meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam.

Aku sudah menghubungi Neji, dan dia berkata jika tadi malam ia mengantar Naruto pulang dan menitipkanku pada Sai karena keadaanku yang mabuk berat. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa aku berakhir satu ranjang dengan Sakura, sedangkan aku tidak ingat jika sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan Sakura di Bar itu.

Aku lumayan sering ke apartemen Sai, karena diantara kami berempat Sai adalah orang yang paling bebas melakukan hal yang ia sukai. Naruto sudah berkeluarga, Neji memiliki keluarga yang penuh dengan aturan seperti keluargaku, sedangkan Sai hanya memiliki seorang kakek yang tinggal jauh dari sini. Kakek Sai bukan tipe kakek overprotective, hingga Sai bebas tinggal sendiri tanpa kawatir dengan kelancaran bisnis keluarganya yang sekarang masih di pegang oleh kakeknya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam apartemen, aku masih mengingat passwordnya hingga aku tidak kesulitan untuk memasukinya. Apartemen Sai rapi seperti biasanya, namun aku menaikkan alisku ketika menyadari ada keanehan disini. ada sepasang highheels yang tidak mungkin milik Sai, aku juga menemukan gaun dan beberapa potong pakaian terlempar secara sembarangan di lantai dan di sofa. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita. Damn! Sepertinya aku tau apa yang telah terjadi disini.

Ketika aku masuk ke ruang tengah, aku melihatnya. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Sai dalam posisi seperti itu dengan seorang perempuan mengingat apa ada di ruang depan tadi, namun tetap saja pemandangan ini menggangguku. Sai sedang duduk di sofa dengan seorang perempuan di pengkuannya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, karena ia sudah memakai boxernya dan wanita itu memakai celana pendek juga. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah perempuan itu karena posisinya yang membelakangiku, namun aku tahu ia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang.

Sepertinya Sai menyadari kehadiranku, ia terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut dan hanya tersenyum kaku ketika beradu pandang denganku.

"sebentar sayang, ada temanku dibelakangmu" ucap Sai menghentikan cumbuan perempuan itu yang tengah mencium bibirnya.

Perempuan itu sepertinya terkejut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sai. Bahkan ia menenggelamkan wajahnnya di perpotongan bahu Sai. Ia seperti malu dengan kehadiranku, sangat bertolak belakang dengan baru saja apa yang ia dan Sai lakukan.

Sai terekeh pelan ketika perempuan itu makin menekan tubuhnya. "tenanglah sayang, temanku tidak akan melihatmu lebih dari ini"

Aku mendecih. Ini hampir sama dengan drama yang biasa Naruto lakukan dengan istrinya dan ini membuaktu sedikit muak. "aku akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi" ucapku sambil melangkahkan kaki ku keluar ruangan.

Sialan Sai! Makiku dalam hati ketika mendengar Sai tertawa geli. Kupastikan sekarang ia tengah melanjutkan cumbuannya dengan perempuan tadi. Aku bertanya Tanya wanita mana yang kini tengah menjadi mainan Sai. Ia sudah sering seperti ini dan aku belum menemukan tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti dengan petualangannya. Aku menghela nafasku, jika sepuluh menit nanti Sai belum selesai dengan kegiatannya maka aku tidak akan peduli meski mereka tengah melakukan make out atau apapun itu.

ΩΩΩ

Oke,, ada yang masih nungguin fanfic abal-abal ini?

Hehe… maaf kalau updatenya masih aja lama.

Moga makin suka dan masuh di runggu reviewnya,,,,

Rina Apple


	10. Chapter 10

**The Vague Heart**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Haruno Sakura, cantik, kaya, cerdas, dan memiliki segalanya, suatu malam menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar dan pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar sebuah apartement. Kesal dan marah terhadap orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengn pria asing, sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang lain untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki pemilik apartemen tempat ia bangun adalah seorang duda yang dingin, arogan, dan tidak lagi tertarik terhadap wanita?

 **PART X : DINNER**

 **SAKURA POV**

Kau tau, apa hal yang paling memalukan di dunia ini? bagiku, hal yang paling memalukan di dunia ini ketika aku menemukan diriku tidak dapat menguasai diriku sendiri dan tanpa sadar memikirkan atau melakukan hal bodoh yang bertentangan dengan akal sehatku. Seperti pagi ini misalnya, aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku ketika mendapati aku terbangun dalam posisi yang ekstrim dengan Sasuke.

Damn! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan posisi memeluk Sasuke begitu erat! Aku bahkan meletakkan kakiku di atas tuduhnya seperti yang kulakukan pada gulingku dan yang begitu memalukan aku merasa nyaman dengan hal itu! Lebih parahnya lagi ketika ia memojokkanku di pintu kamar mandi tadi, dengan sangat sadar aku mendesah ketika nafas hangatnya menyapu leherku. Demi Tuhan aku mendesah! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Jika aku masih ingin mengendalikan kewarasanku, aku harus menjauhi Sasuke. Berdekatan dengannya hanya akan membuatku dalam posisi yang memalukan.

"Sakuraaa,,,,,,,!"

Aku berjengit kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Ino di pintu kamarku. Penampilan Ino tampak kacau dengan wajah yang tanpa make up, baju yang acak-acakan dan,,, oh, apa itu? Ada bekas merah keunguan di lehernya! Dengan santai Ino berjalan menuju ke arahku tanpa melepaskan senyum menyebalkannya.

"apa?!" sahutku ketus mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku tadi malam.

Ino tertawa renyah tanpa rasa bersalah, dengan bersemangat ia memelukku dengan erat." Sakuraaa,,,, aku menemukannya!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika mendengarnya. "apa maksudmu? Menemukan apa?"

Ino merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh binar." Aku telah menemukan pangeranku! Kurasa,,, aku jatuh cinta"

"HAAA?"

Jangan bercandaaa! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya Ino berkata bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta, setelah sekian lama aku berteman dengannya baru kali ini aku mendengar ia telah jatuh cinta! Padahal sejak kecil banyak yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino, dan sahabatku itu tidak pernah menerima satupun para lelaki itu. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya ia bilang padaku ia telah jatuh cinta?

"bagaimana bisa? dengan siapa? Lalu,,, aarrrggghhhh! Cepat ceritakan semuanya padaku!" seruku tidak sabar.

"ehmm oke. Namanya Sai, dia,,,"

"apa? Sai?" aku tidak dapat menahan seruan ini keluar dari mulutku. Ketika mendengar nama Sai, aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Ino mengangguk, ia tampak sedikit bingung. "kau mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan." Tidak. Hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja. Lanjutkan ceritamu"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya." Aku bertemu dengannya baru tadi malam di bar" sial. Wajah Ino merona ketika bercerita. "ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku sedikit mabuk, aku tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku dengan baik, hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh di lantai, namun sebelum tubuhku menyentuh lantai, ada yang menahan tubuhku. Dan katika aku memandangnya,,,, demi tuhan Sakura! Aku langsung terpesona. Ia bagaikan magnet dan aku tidak dapat mengabaikannya"

"lalu?" aku menaikkan alisku. Oke, cerita cinta Ino menjelaskan kejadian tadi malam, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi bertanya tentang hal ini.

"lalu,,, semanya terjadi begitu saja, kami berdansa dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di apartemennya" sial. Ino makin merona, aku penasaran, pasti ada sesuat yang terjadi. Sesuatu lain yang membuat Ino sampai merona seperti ini hanya dengan menceritakannya saja.

"ah ya, dan melupakanku tentu saja" cibirku. Ino hanya membalas dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, aku tidak ingat jika aku sedang bersamamu, saat itu yang kuinginkan hanyalah menghabiskan malamku bersamanya, dan dia,,,,,, begitu luar biasa"

"apa maksud nya dengan dia yang luar biasa?" oke. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Melihat Ino yang hanya tersenym malu-malu membuatku terkejut. "Ino! Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sai!"

Ino makin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tampak salah tingkah, dengan gugup ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan jari-jarinya yang memegang ujung bajunya. "aku,,, maksudku kami, memang melakukannya"

"demi Tuhan Ino! Kau menyerahkan keperawananmu pada lelaki yang baru semalam kau kenal? Yang benar saja!" aku langsung berteriak katika Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya. Aku marah, tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku salah jalan dengan menyerahkan sesuatu yang begitu berharga pada seseorang yang tidak jelas, apalagi baru semalam Ino mengenalnya.

"aku,,, tidak tahu Sakura, itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku,,, tidak menyesalinya" lirih Ino masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Aku mendesah frustasi. Ini buruk, lebih buruk dari masalahku sendiri. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah Ino, dari nada bicaranya saja, aku yakin Ino tidak akan bersikap tegas pada Sai jika suatu saat nanti ada suatu masalah yang terjadi pada mereka.

"kau benar-benar menyukainya?" kemarahanku berangsur hilang dan kini beralih dengan rasa penasaran. Bagaimana sahabatku sang super model yang cantik dan populer bisa bersikap bodoh hanya dengan satu malam bersama seorang lelaki seperti Sai?

"aku mencintainya. Ini gila, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, rasanya,,,,, sungguh menakjubkan" ucap Ino dengan mata yang berbinar. Sial, sepertinya Ino benar-benar menyukai lelaki ini, ini hampir sama denganku pada saat Sasuke menciumku, rasanya menakjubkan dan,,,,,,, oke. Stop! Pikiranku benar-benar sudah kacau.

"dia hanya seorang bartender. Kau seorang model terkenal Ino, Sai tidak mungkin bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu" ini terdengar jahat, namun Ino harus mengetahui fakta ini. ino memiliki kehidupan yang mewah dan dengan pekerjaan Sai yang hanya seorang bartender, aku yakin hubngan mereka tidak akan mudah.

"aku sudah bilang jika aku akan berhenti jadi model" jawab Ino menopang dagunya, "lagi pula, aku yakin aku bisa menerimanya, uang bukanlah segalanya jika kau sudah menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari itu"

Aku mendesah pasrah. "itu terdengar aneh jika kau yang mengatakannya Ino"

Ino terkikik geli. Matanya masih penuh binar ketika aku menggodanya seperti itu. "dari pada itu, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam?"

"tidak ada" aku tidak akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku tadi malam pada Ino. Aku yakin ia tidak akan berhenti tertawa jika mendengar ceritaku.

Ino mengangguk paham. "lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan calon tunanganmu?"

Aku mendengus. Pengalihan pembicaraan ini sedikit menggangguku. Lagi-lagi tentang perjodohan menyebalkan itu, "entahlah. Nanti malam Gaara mengajakku makan malam"

"wow! Sepertinya itu menyenangkan"

"sayangnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu" balasku acuh. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarku. Disaat seperti ini entah kenapa pikiranku melayang pada Sarada. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, ia pasti kecewa padaku ketika aku meninggalkannya seperti ini. pasti ia sedang termenung di kamarnya sendirian ambil memandangi potret ibunya, berharap ia juga memiliki seorang ibu.

"sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang kini berbaring disampingku.

"aku merindukan Sarada" jawabku pelan

"kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja?" ucapan Ino menyadarkanku. Benar! Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan sama sekali? Aku bisa menemui Sarada di sekolahnya dan menjelaskan padanya jika aku pergi bukan karena meninggalkannya. Mengetahui hal itu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, membayangkan Sarada akan menyambutku dengan pelukannya dan kami berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu.

"oke. Sekarang kau seyum-senyum sendiri" ino menaikkan alisnya ketika melihatku tersenyum.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "terimakasih Ino,,,,, aku akan menemuinya besok"

"oke. Oke. Tapi lepaskan dulu!" seru Ino merengganggkan pelukanku. Aku hanya meringis dan pikiranku kembali melayang pada Sarada. Rasanya, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

ΩΩΩ

Ini menyebalkan! aku mengerucutkan bibirku sepanjang perjalanan ketika Gaara menjemputku untuk makan malam. Ketika ia mengajakku, aku tidak mengatakan iya tapi juga tidak, aku belum sempat memikirkannya, namun tiba-tiba saja setengah jam yang lalu Gaara ke rumahku dan dengan sopan meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tuaku untuk mengajakku makan malam. Kedua orangtuaku yang sejak awal sangat mendukung perjodohan ini, langsung memaksaku, dan aku yang tidak mungkin melawan hanya bisa pasrah dan kini berakhir di mobil ini bersama Gaara.

"maaf jika aku sudah mengacaukan malammu" suara Gaara memecah lamunanku. Kulirik Gaara yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"tidak apa-apa. Ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk" jawabku sekenanya. Aku tidak ingin memberikan kesan yang buruk namun aku juga tidak dapat melupakan kekesalanku padanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "kau pasti akan menyukai makan malam ini"

Aku menaikkan alisku. Gaara terlihat percaya diri, dan ini membuat rasa penasaranku bangkit. "apa ada hal yang istimewa?"

Gaara makin tersenyum misterius " kita akan makan di restoran favoritku, kau tidak akan bilang tidak suka jika mencoba makanan disana. Aku jamin itu"

"hanya itu?"

Senyum Gaara berubah menjadi tawa yang ringan, ketika Gaara menghentikan laju mobilnya karena lampu merah, ia menatapku. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup, tatapan Gaara mengandung keseriusan, hal yang tidak pernah kutemui selama mengenalnya.

"aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu"

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Jangan bilang jika Gaara akan membahas soal perjodohan ini, karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa keputusanku. Gaara adalah orang yang baik, rasanya aku tidak akan tega jika mengecewakan orang sebaik dia, namun jika harus menerima perjodohan ini, rasanya ini bukanlah hal yang seharusnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku belum merasa yakin dengan perjodohan ini, padahal seperti yang dikatakan Sasori, Gaara adalah sosok lelaki yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terbaik untukku.

Lamunanku buyar ketika Gaara kembali melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan malam ini, selama perjalanan aku maupun Gaara terdiam. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa. Aku masih bingung dengan semua ini. akhirnya Gaara menghentikan laju mobilnya di parkiran sebuah restoran yang sangat mewah. Dilihat dari bangunannya ini pasti restoran kelas atas, aku juga sering makan malam di restoran mewah dengan keluargaku, namun aku belum pernah ke pergi ke restoran ini. kami pun masuk ke dalam restoran, dan ketika aku memasuki restoran ini, mau tidak mau aku merasa takjub dengan desainnya. Dari luar tampak sangat modern dan high class, namun ketika memasukinya, aku merasakan kenyamanan dan keramahan tradisional. Restoran ini di desain dengan menggabungkan ciri modern namun juga menonjolkan tradisional. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya, ini menakjubkan.

"aku akan memesan meja dulu sebentar" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Jadi sebelum makan disini harus memesan meja dulu? Aku pun mengangguk dan Gaara berlalu. Aku kembali mengagumi interior restoran, ini sentuhan yang sangat berbeda dari restora-restoran yang sebelumnya pernah aku datangi. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget, ketika merasakan ada sesosok tubuh kecil yang menerjangku dari belakang, tampaknya ada yang secara tidak sengaja menabrakku. Setelah mendapat keseimbanganku, aku pun berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menabarkku, dan ketika aku melihatnya aku terpaku. Rambut hitam dan mata onyxnya sangat familiar, apalagi dengan kacamata nya yang berbingkai merah, tapi,,, mungkinkah?

"bibi Sakura?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika mendengar suaranya. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar Sarada kah?

"Sarada?" aku menurunkan tubuhku untuk bisa menyamai tinggi tubuh Sarada, ia tampak sangat manis malam ini, gaunnya yang berwarna peach, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku sedang makan malam disini" jawab Sarada masih menundukkan kepalanya. "bibi Sakura kemana saja?"

Ketika aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang bergegas menghampiri kami, dan langsung menyentuh pundak Sarada dari belakang. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tengah kawatir, rambut hitam panjangnya tampak sangat indah membingkai wajahnya yang putih, wanita ini sangat elegan dengan gaun panjangnya yang berwarna biru, sama seperti Sarada, wanita ini juga memiliki sepasang mata onyx.

"sayang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar itu, Sarada langsung mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun, Sarada memeluk kaki wanita itu, dan dengan lembut wanita itu membawa sarada dalam gendongannya.

"maaf? Apakah cucuku telah merepotkan anda?" Tanya wanita itu yang kini kutau adalah nenek Sarada. Aku sedikit tidak menyangka jika Sarada memilki seorang nenek yang masih muda seperti ini. jika wanita ini adalah nenek Sarada, mungkinkah wanita ini juga ibunya Sasuke?

"tidak. Sarada sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" jawabku sambil memasang senyum terbaikku.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum lembut, " kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu"

Tunggu! Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu, namun lidahku tetap diam. Aku ingin lebih lama bersama Sarada, aku sangat merindukannya, dan melihatnya malam ini semakin membuatku ingin dekat dengannya dan mendengarnya bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak bersamanya. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat kesepian tinggal di apartemen itu bersama ayahnya yang dingin.

"nenek,,,,," suara Sarada terdengar lirih, dengan malu-malu Sarada mengangkat kepalanya menatapku kemudian beralih menatap neneknya. "aku ingin bersama bibi Sakura"

Perasaanku langsung berbunga ketika Sarada mengatakan ingin bersamaku. Aku juga, sangat ingin bersama Sarada dan menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya,setidaknya untuk malam ini, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

"bibi Sakura?" wanita itu tampak menaikkan alisnya kemudian memandangku. Aku sempat gugup ketika onyx itu menatapku intens, kemudian aku merasakan kelegaan ketika wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut padaku.

"sakura, aku minta maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan malam disini, semua meja telah penuh, jadi,,,," aku meoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar tepukan di bahuku dan beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat sosok Gaara dan langsung saja ia mengatakan jika kami tidak jadi makan malam disini.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Mikoto baa-san?"

Tatapanku kini beralih ke arah wanita itu dan kembali ke Gaara. Apakah mereka sudah saling mengenal?

"bagaimana kabarmu? Dan Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" wanita itu yang kini kuketahui bernama Mikoto, tampak bersemangat ketika menyapa Gaara, tampaknya mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama.

Gaara tampak salah tingkah, ia tampak tidak peraya diri. "aku sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluargaku yang berada di Suna, jadi aku belum sempat datang ke Konoha lagi" tatapan Gaara tampak melebar ketika menatap Sarada yang tengah berada dalam gendongan wanita itu, dengan sedikit gemetar telunjuk Gaara menunjuk ke arah Sarada. "Mikoto Baa-san, apakah dia,,,,"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan anggun dan tersenyum, " kenalkan, ini adalah anaknya Sasuke-kun, namanya Sarada, ayo sayang, beri salam pada paman Gaara"

"hai paman Gaara,,," Sarada memberi salam dengan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara tampak kehabisan kata-kata, sejak memandang Sarada ia belum membuka suaranya lagi. Entahlah, ini terasa sedikit ganjil untukku, seakan-akan Sarada bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk kaku ketika membalas salam Sarada.

"bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami? Bukankah Gaara tadi mengatakan jika tidak ada meja yang kosong? Kebetulan kami memiliki banyak meja kosong" ucap wanita itu bersemangat.

Ini kesempatan bagus. Aku bisa bersama Sarada tanpa memikirkan rencana makan malamku bersama Gaara.

"maaf Mikoto Baa-san, kami tidak ingin merepotkan" jawaban Gaara membuatku membulatkan mataku dan menatap Gaara dengan sengit! Sialan! Disaat seperti ini aku jadi sangat membenci Gaara.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara wanita itu tertawa geli, "ayolah, kau tau jika ini semua sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kau adalah sahabatnya Sasuke-kun, dan aku sudah menganggap semua sahabatnya anakku sebagai keluarga. Jadi jangan membuat alasan seperti itu, karena aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Sekarang aku tau darimana datangnya sifat pemaksa Sasuke, karena dengan mendengarkan wanita ini berbicara aku sudah bisa mengiranya. Meski anggun dan lembut wanita ini juga memiliki sifat pemaksa, seperti Sasuke. Aku melirik Gaara yang tengah berpikir, ia tampak menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menerima tawaran ini atau tidak.

"aku ingin menerima tawaran ini, namun aku juga harus meminta pendapatnya Sakura" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu" aku menjawab dengan cepat. Aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini, aku makin bersemangat ketika melihat senyuman tersungging di bibir Sarada.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera kesana" ucap wanita itu mulai berjalan ke dalam restoran. Aku dan Gaara mengikuti langkah wanita itu hingga kami sampai di ruangan yang sepertinya di khususkan untuk mereka. Ada sebuah meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya. Disebelah kanan meja ada tiga orang, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena posisi mereka yang membelakangiku. Namun aku dapat mengira jika mereka terdiri dari seorang wanita dan dua orang lelaki. Aku menaikkan alisku ketika mengenali model rambut salah satu diantara mereka. Itu pasti Sasuke.

Sedangkan disebelah kiri meja, aku melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki ciri fisik tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke ataupun wanita ini. rambut hitam dan mata onyx, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi ciri mereka. Aku menghentikan langkahku, ketika kami sudah dekat dengan meja, lelaki paruh baya itu, yang memang menghadap kedatangan kami, menatap kami dengan kening berkerut, tatapannya bermula dari Gaara, aku dan terakhir ke arah wanita disampingku.

Aku merasa gugup, tanganku tampak sedikit berkeringat. Aku belum pernah mengalami hal ini. maksudku, aku belum pernah makan malam dengan keluarga lain selain keluargaku. Aku memang selalu menghindari acara semacam ini, meskipun terkadang ayah dan ibuku sempat memaksa untuk ikut.

Aku memekik kaget, ketika Sarada dengan tiba-tiba turun dari gendongan wanita itu dan langsung berlari menuju ke kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. Sasuke tampak tidak siap dengan serangan putrinya dan mereka tertawa bersama, namun tawa mereka hilang ketika mata Sasuke menangkapku. Ia langsung menatapku dingin seakan-akan aku adalah bencana di hidupnya. Ya Tuhan! Bisakah dia menghentikan hal itu? Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"maaf menunggu lama" wanita itu berjalan ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu yang kuyakini sebagai suaminya, ia mengisyaratkan agar aku dan Gaara mengikuti langkahnya dan duduk disampingnya. " tadi waktu kaa-san mengantarkan Sarada ke kamar kecil, kaa-san bertemu dengan Gaara-kun dan temannya, jadi kaa-san putuskan untuk mengajak mereka bergabung karena mereka sudah kehabisan meja"

Semua yang ada di meja, tampak menatap kearah kami berdua. Jujur saja aku risih jika ditatap seperti itu, apalagi tatapan Sasuke yang seakan-akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

"gaara? Kau benar-benar Gaara nya Sasuke?" Tanya lelaki yang berada disebelah Sasuke. Lelaki ini tampak sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, namun tetap saja lelaki ini terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang.

"ck! Jangan membawa-bawa namaku seenaknya" ujar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku menangkap kesan Sasuke tampak menghindari adu tatap dengan Gaara. Mikoto baa-san tadi mengatakan jika Gaara adalah sahabatnya Sasuke, dan lelaki ini juga mengatakan hal jika Sasuke dan Gaara memiliki hubungan yang dekat, sedangkan ketika melihat interaksi antar keduanya yang saling menghindar-terutama Sasuke- membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan mereka?

Aku dan Gaara pun duduk bersebelahan, dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, kursiku berhadapan tepat, dengan kursi yang tengah di duduki Sasuke. Aku merasakan hawa permusuhan yang sangat kental ketika tanpa sengaja beradu tatap dengan Sasuke. Aku tak habis pikir dengan hal itu, sebenarnya apa sih masalahnya? Aku sudah keluar dari apartemennya, aku juga sudah menolongnya di bar, dan sekarang dia memusuhiku? Yang benar saja!

"hei, tidak usah merasa canggung disini" ucap lelaki yang mirip dengan Sasuke. "perkenalkan namaku Itachi dan disebelahku ini adalah istriku Konan"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika menatap seorang wanita berambut biru pendek di sebelah Itachi, wanita yang cantik dan lembut, sangat cocok bersanding dengan Itachi yang tampan dan ramah.

"jadi, siapa nama mu?" Tanya Itachi yang kini menatapku penuh keingintahuan.

"ehm, namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura" jawabku gugup, apalagi ketika mataku menatap lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di sebeblah Mikoto baa-san yang kuyakini adalah kepala keluarga disini.

"sakura?" Itachi tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"

"kau terlalu banyak mendengar nama, Aniki" Sahut Sasuke tampak acuh

"oh, aku ingat! Apakah kau Sakura yang diceritakan oleh Sarada?" Tanya Itachi menatapku antusias. lagi-lagi aku merasa kikuk, bukan hanya Itachi yang kini memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu, tapi seluruh yang ada di meja ini, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"paman benar, bibi Sakura adalah mama Sarada yang selama ini Sarada ceritakan" sebelum aku menjawab, Sarada sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dan demi apapun, aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika Sarada menjawab dengan jawaban yang menyatakan jika aku adalah ibunya.

"Wah,, wah,,, Sasuke, jadi ini pengasuh yang istimewa itu?" Itachi tampak menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, " aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?"

"hentikan itu" suara dingin Sasuke tampaknya tidak berpengaruh terhadap Itachi yang masih saja memasang seringaiannya. Tampaknya perdebatan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka.

"jangan menggoda adikmu lagi Itachi "suara lembut Mikoto baa-san, menengahi perdebatan kecil itu, kemudian Mikoto baa-san tampak mengalihkan fokusnya padaku. "nah, Sakura-chan, apakah kau mau menjadi ibunya Sarada-chan?"

Meski sedikit gugup, namun untuk pertanyaan ini aku tidak akan ragu untuk menjawabnya, "tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula, aku juga sangat menyayangi Sarada" ucapku sambil tersenyum, dan melirik ke arah Sarada yang tampak tersenyum.

"jadi apa itu berarti kau juga mau menjadi pendampingnya Sasuke-kun?"

"kaa-san!" itu suara teriakan Sasuke.

Aku hanya menatap Mikoto baa-san dengan pandangan yang menerawang? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Apakah baru saja Mikoto baa-san secara tidak langsung melamarku untuk anaknya? Ya tuhan! Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini, aku memang sangat menyayangi sarada dan bersedia menjadi ibu baginya kapan saja, namun jika untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke, rasanya aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya! Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari lelaki dingin dan arogan sepertinya?

"ehm, maafkan aku telah menyela, namun Mikoto baa-san, sepertinya Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pendampinya Sasuke, karena Sakura adalah calon tunanganku" aku merasakan tangan Gaara merangkul pundakku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya terperangah mendengar perkataan Gaara! Apalagi ini? sejak kapan aku memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini? apalagi soal pertunangan! Demi Tuhan! Rasanya aku ingin segera keluar dari sini dan menenggelamkan diriku di dalam kamarku yang nyaman!

"oh begitu, maafkan aku Gaara, aku tidak tahu jika Sakura-chan adalah calon tunanganmu" ujar Mikoto baa-san dengan nada yang sendu.

"Tapi aku setuju jika Sakura menjadi ibunya Sarada, Sarada juga bisa menganggapku sebagai ayahnya jika ia mau" tanpa memperdulikanku yang menuntut penjelasan darinya, Gaara kembali mengucapakn sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuatku terperangah. Drama apalagi ini?

"itu tidak akan terjadi" suara baritone Sasuke menggema. Nadanya terdengar tajam dan dingin, matanya pun menatapku dan Gaara sinis.

"ehem! Sebaiknya kita hentikan perdebatan ini dan mulai acara makan malamnya" aku mendongak menatap lelaki paruh baya di samping Mikoto baa-san dengan penuh kelegaan. Untuk beberapa saat lalu, atmosfer di ruangan ini begitu penuh dengan masalah, dan entah kenapa aku merasa semua masalah ini ada hubungannya denganku. setidaknya dengan pengalihan ini aku dapat menghirup udara segar tanpa beban. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

ΩΩΩ

Aku dan Gaara pulang dalam keadaan saling diam. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya membisu tanpa ada tegur sapa. Aku marah dan kesal, bisa-bisanya Gaara mengatkan kepada orang lain jika aku adalah calon tunangannya, padahal aku belum memberikan keputusan apa-apa mengenai perjodohan ini.

"sakura,,,"

"hem?" aku membalas sapaan Gaara tanpa minat. Aku sudah lelah dengan segala kejadian malam ini, dari pertemuan dengan Sarada, permintaan dari Mikoto baa-san, dan terakhir pernyataan gila dari Gaara. Rasanya aku hanya ingin beristirahat di kamarku.

"sakura, maafkan aku " nada suara Gaara yang penuh penyesalan membuatku tertarik.

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka? Kau tahu sendiri, jika kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu, Gaara" ucapku tanpa memandangnya dan lebih memilih memandang jalanan.

"aku hanya ingin melindungimu" jawaban Gaara membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"melindungi dari apa? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Gaara?" sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hal ini, akupun membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah menyetir.

"Sasuke. Dia berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh Sasuke" jawab Gaara penuh dengan penekanan.

Aku ingin tertawa. Jadi hanya karena Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa Gaara berpikir jika aku akan disakiti oleh Sasuke? Aku bukanlah wanita yang mudah ditaklukan, apalagi oleh orang semacam Sasuke.

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Itu hal yang tidak mungkin, kau tahu?"

"insting. Aku punya insting yang kuat tentang hal ini dan aku hanya memastikan agar instingku tidak menjadi kenyataan"

"kupastikan instingmu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan Gaara" aku bersedekap dan kembali memikirkan perkataan Gaara. Insting itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, aku memang tidak berpikir akan menerima perjodohan dengan Gaara, namun aku juga tidak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan pria dingin arogan seperti Sasuke. Tidak akan!

ΩΩΩ

Ada yang kangen dengan fanfic abal-abal ini?

Heheeheee,, makin gag jelas,kan?

Ya udah, minta reviewnya ya?


End file.
